Segredos
by Mari-umi
Summary: Mundo anternativo, só lendo para saber mais, InuKag, MirSan, SesshyKiky
1. capítulo 01

Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a Dark Kagome, pois sem ela não teria publicado esta fic, colega escritora valeu mesmo.

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yashanão me pertence,pois se fosse acreditem não estaria aquiescrevendo.

Espero que tenham paciencia comigo é minha primeira fic, resolvi colocar umas musicas para animar um pouco. Quanto ao nome, sempre fui péssima para nomes não fiquem bravos com isso.Espero que gostem, por favor mandem reviews, gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês. Agora vamos ao que interessa não é mesmo.

Algumas explicações (nada mais que o básico):

(...) : comentários totalmente sem necessidade, mas que esta autora não conseguiu ficar sem atrapalhar.

Onde estiver em inglês é mísica.

"..." : pensamento da personagem

'...' : enfase em alguma coisa

xxxxx : mudando de cena durante a fic.

#...# : seria tipo... gota, suspiro, rosnado, risadanão se preocupem se que aparecer vai vir algo escrito entre esses #, é que eu esqueci o nome desse treco.

I : Inu-Yasha; K: Kagome; M: Miroku; S: Sango; Sh: Shippo;Se: Sesshoumaru; Ki: Kikyou; Ka: Kagura; R: Rin; N: Naraku; Kan: Kanna; So: Souta; Ko: Kouga; A: Ayame; G: Ginta; H: Hakkaku; J: Jaken; Su: Suikotsu; B: Bankotsu; Ja: Jakotsu; Koh: Kohaku.

Gente acho que é tudo, boa leitura.

* * *

**Capitulo 01**

* * *

Yeah my girlfriend  
takes me home when I'm too drunk to drive  
And she doesn't get all jealous  
when I hang out with the guys  
She laughs at my dumb jokes when no one does  
She brings me Mexican food from Sombrero's just because  
(yeah just because) 

And my girlfriend  
Likes U.L and D.H.C  
And she's so smart and independent  
I don't think she needs me  
quite half as much as I know I need her  
I wonder why there's not another  
guy that she'd prefer

And when I feel like giving up  
like my world is falling down

I show up at 3a.m.  
She's still up watching vacation  
and I see her pretty face  
It takes me away to a better place and  
I know that everything  
know that everything  
know that everything  
everything's gonna be fine  
I know that everything  
know that everything  
know that everything  
everything's gonna be fine……

Dois jovens estavam a frente da tela do computador, estavam cansados (melhor exaustos), mas felizes por finalmente terem acabado o trabalho de geografia.

K – Ai, ai até que enfim não aguentava mais. – espriguiçou-se uma bela jovem de olhos castanhos, cabelos pretos azulados que vão até o meio das costas.

I – Keh, Kagome eu disse que era melhor eu digitar, você é lenta. – levantou-se dirigindo-se até a impressora para adicionar folhas, olhava indiferente. Era possuidor de exóticos olhos dourados, ele é um hanyou daí a explicação de sua aparencia, garras, caninos, longos cabelos brancos (ou prateados p/ quem preferir) e um par de orelhas caninas no topo da cabeça (ai como são fofas... # suspiro # ... concentração).

K – "Ai não precisa ser tão grosso" Eu bem que te disse que ia demorar, o trabalho era longo e eu não sou lenta. – configurava a página para a impressão.

I – Feh – cara de irritação.

K – E além do mais Inu-Yasha eu lembro ter dito que você não precisava desmarcar seu encontro com a minha irmã – clicou para imprimir – A Sango podia ter me ajudado.

I – Ela é pessima em geografia.

K – É mesmo – olhar pensativo – mas o Kouga podia ter me ajudado – saiu da cadeira se esticou e deitou na cama sendo seguida pelo olhar do garoto.

I – Até parece que eu te deixar sozinha com aquele lobo fedido – olhar assissino (aquele que ele faz qd o youkai lobo aparece)

K # suspiro # – Bom mas tem o Miroku, ou quem sabe o Hojo, já que ele é da minha sala mesmo podiamos ter feito o trabalho juntos. – olhar pensativo – "Por que não pensei nisto antes?"

I – NANI! Imagina só aquele hentai não iria perder tempo ...e... aquele baka da sua sala tem um parafuso a menos, não gosto nem um pouco dele (tá todo mundo sabe pq vc não gosta dele não é mina) – cara de irritado.

(Gente fala sério essas ceninhas de ciúmes dele no anime são uma gracinha, sem mais nada de inútil p/ fala voltemos a fic).

K # gota # – "Será que ele nunca vai parar de implicar, até parecendo irmão mais velho (não querida tá mais parecendo outra coisa), que beleza a Kikyou arruma namorado e eu um irmão como que só ela já não bastace".

Ele já contava seus 19 anos, estava cursando ed. física, por mais que negasse adorava ajudar a garota nos estudos, não entendia como se sentia tão bem ao lado dela, esta a poucos dias completara 16 anos. Talvés por ser irmã da namorada se sentisse na obrigação de protege-la.

xxxxx

Enquanto isso no palácio da justiça (ups fic errada gome ne)

Duas jovens de 18 anos passevam pelo shopping.

Ka – A não Kikyou, não acredito que ele desmarcou denovo – olhou-a desconcertada.

Ki – ... – olhava para as vitrines ignorando o comentário da garota de cabelos pretos presos num coque com uma presilha decorada com penas, possuia olhos vermelhos.

Ka – Kikyou eu já te avisei esse seu namorado passa tempo demais com a sua irmã (nota de última hora atenção não tenho nada contra a Kikyou, mas faze o q ela já ta morta pq ela não para de pegar no pé de nosso heroi, fim da nota de última hora retomando a fic) se toca amiga, mais parece é que ela é que é a namorada dele. – coloca a mão sobre o ombro da amiga de cabelos pretos que descem até a cintura presos por um simples laço branco e olhos castanhos.

Ela desvia os olhos para a amiga irriada.

Ki – Deixa a Kagome fora disso, já te falei que minhas brigas com ele não são por causa dela, to pensando em terminar o namoro e além disso... – esbarra em alguém - ...desculpe.. – olhou para a frente sem encontrar nada.

R – Não eu é que devo desculpar me.

Kikyou ao ouvir a voz ela abaixa o rosto, encontrando a tal pessoa em quem esbarrou, uma garotinha sorridente de uns 8 anos com cabelos pretos que iam até a cintura e olhos castanhos expressivos.

Ka – Eu acho que te conheço de algum lugar, qual é o seu nome? – se abaixou para ficar da altura da menina.

R – Rin. – tornou a sorrir.

Ki – Oi Rin... – se abaixou também – ...meu nome é Kikyou o dela é Kagura. – sorriu.

Ka – Oi – sorri

Ki – O que uma menina do seu tamanho faz sozinha no shopping? – olhou-a amavelmente.

R – Eu...

J – Riiiinn – um estranho youkai verde corria até a menina. (lá vem o puxa saco, pq mesmo eu fui colocar ele na fic?) Para Kikyou ele parecia realmente muito familiar.

R – Senhor Jaken. – correu para o tal que a chamou (eu acho q ele tá no anime errado não seria pokemon, apesar que em quem senhor Sesshoumaru iria descontar sua ira, é acho que ele serve para alguma coisa realmente # olhar pensativo #)

J – Ssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru encontrei a Rin.

Ki – "Sesshoumaru!" – ergueu os olhos e se deparou com um youkai de cabelos (prateados p/ quem quiser) alto com o olhar sério, olhos dourados, uma meia lua azul na testa e duas faixas em cada lado do rosto (ai como ele é lindo ...# suspiro # ...aiai ...nem preciso comentá mais né).

Se – Kikyou você por aqui, – olhar divertido – o meu irmão inútil não está com você, está? – arqueou a sombrancelha.

Ki – Não, mas... eu que te pergunto o que está fazendo aqui? – apontou para Rin com os olhos.

Se – Passeando com a minha afilhada. – sorriu satisfeito com a resposta da garota, não gostava de vela com o irmão.

As duas garotas continuaram o passeio com o trio. Kagura decobriu por que achara Rin tão familiar, ela era amiga de sua irmã, Kanna, e notou um certo interesse do youkai pela amiga e virse versa, não entendeu o porque dela ainda estar com o irmão dele.

xxxxx

**Nota da autora** (quem tive vontade de ler leia, quem não tiver... bem... áh problema teu, preguiça é tua.)

Kikyou estava cursando enfermagem, Kagura (que coisa amiga de Kikyou de onde tirei essa ideia?) cursando sociologia (imagina só ela de socióloga # hihihi # só eu mesma...bem..como eu ia dizendo...). Sesshoumaru tinha 21, cursava direito. Rin (bem não tem muito o que dizer, participação especial) estava no primário, Jaken (errr) mordomo, capachu de Sesshoumaru.

xxxxx

Triiiii, triiii, triiiii (calma gente é a campainha... sei que foi uma péssima onomatopéia)

Kagome abre a porta e analisa uma joven de 17 anos cabelos castanhos compridos, com olhos da mesma cor, vermelha de reiva abananda a mão igualmente vermelha, um pouco atrás um jovem de 18 anos, de cabelos preto curtos presos num pequeno rabo, possuia olhos azuis escuros, estava com uma marca vermelha em forma de mão na face direita, utilizava uma de suas mãos para massagear o local e um sorriso amarelo (acho que nem preciso dizer o que aconteceu).

K – Boa tarde Sango, boa tarde Miroku. – abriu caminho para que entrassem – É o que foi que aconteceu? – olhar intrigado.

S – Boa tarde Kagome, não foi nada só um mosquito, que eu já matei.

M – Boa tarde senhorita Kagome – sorriso amarelo, segurando uma das mãos da garota, beijando-a e com a outra mão livre direcionando para um local não muito apropriado, recebendo um forte tapa nesta sem antes alcançar o objetivo.

I – Miroku quantas vezes vou ter que repetir, se você não quizer para num hospital pare de tentar se aproveitar da Kagome. – rosnou puxando a garota, que ficara sem ação, indo a frente desta com um olhar fuminante.

(Como ele aparece na cena? ...bem... quando a campainha tocou Kagome foi atender e como a impressão estava no fim e sentiu o cheiro do Miroku ele desceu, chegou bem nahora que ela comprimentava o amigo.)

S – Oi Inu-Yasha.

I – Oi Sango. – cara de emburrrado.

S – Kagome – falou mais calma – eu e esse houshi hentai – fala irritada – viemos saber se você quer assistir um filme com a gente na casa desse bouzo – acalmou um pouco.

K – Tá pode ser já terminei o trabalho não ia fazer nada mesmo (gente é domingo)

S – Inu-Yasha você também vem né? Chama a Kikyou para vir também. – cara de indiferente, não gostava muito da irmã da amiga.

I – Tá eu vou – olhar desconfiado para Miroku, virasse para Sango – mas não vai dar para a Kikyou ir ela foi no shopping.

S – ... – sorriso satisfeito.

M – Certo então vamos, mas antes vamos passar na casa da Ayeme e do Kouga...

I – ... – # rosnado # olhar assassino.

M – ...áh lembrei ele não vai tá en casa...err – engoliu seco – ...é... vamos.

K – "Ai, e eu que achava que o dia não podia ficar pior" – # suspiro #

……..And my girlfriend  
takes collect calls from the road  
and it doesn't seem to matter  
that I'm lacking in the buldge  
She laughs at my dumb jokes when no one does  
She brings me Mexican food from Sombrero's just because

And when I feel like giving up  
like my world is falling down

I show up at 3a.m.  
She's still up watching vacation  
and I see her pretty face  
It takes me away to a better place and

I know that everything  
know that everything  
know that everything  
everything's gonna be fine(8x)

(josie – Blink182)

xxxxx

Nota (apenas mais algumas explicações)

Mitoku cursa administração, Sango está no último ano no colégio.

Os que ainda não apareceram na história: Kouga tem 19 faz ed. física (calma ela não é da sala do Inu-Yasha), Ayeme, 17 anos, da sala de Sango. Kohaku tem 11 anos, irmão de Sango (sério se não falasse não sabia,... gomen foi minha outra personalidade). Kanna, 9 anos, irmã de Kagura, está na sala do irmão de Kagome, Souta, que tem também 9 anos. Naraku, 21 anos, cursava psicologia. Jakotsu, 19 anos, cursa estilismo e modo, Bankotsu,19, faz engenharia e (nossa quanta gente) Sukotsu, 20 anos faz medicina.

Bem os que ainda não apareceram farão participações especiais.

Ko – Ei que história é essa de participação especial, eu fico aqui enquanto aquele cara de cachorro fica perto da minha mulher? – cara de irritado.

Eu – # suspiro # Ela não é 'sua' mulher, mas que carinha possessivo. – balanço negativamente a cabeça.

N – Cale essa boca lobo insignificante, eu é que não posso ficar como uma mera participação, não se esqueça que no anime eu sou o vilão, e sem mim não teria história # risada malévola #

Eu – # gota # Ai eu mereço, a fic é minha então parem de reclamar – cara de indiferente – se não – sorriso maléfico.

N – Se não o que, acha que pode com o poderoso Naraku? – cruza os braços.

Eu – ... – borracha na mão e sorriso maquiavélico.

N e Ko – engolem seco.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo**

Se – Kikyou quer carona para casa? – pequeno sorriso.

xxx

A – Kouga você prometeu. – cara de desconsolada.

xxx

N – Kagura mas a que devo a honra de sua visita! – sorriso e sombrancelha erguida.

xxx

S – Ai Miroku com tanto filme, você tinha que escolher um tão chato? – cara de desanimo.

xxx

Ki – Já falei para você não fazer isso.

xxx

K – Aaaaaaaaah, sai daqui seu hentai!

Ki – O que diabos está acontecendo?

xxx

Se – Moshi, moshi.

Ka – Oi querido como tem passado?

* * *

E aí como ficou... bom...dá pra levar...ruim...péssimo...pelo amor de Buda não escreva mais...nunca publique um livro em toda a sua existencia. 

Por favor escrevam, mas levem em consideração gente essa é minha primeira fic, tenham paciencia comigo.

Já tenho alguns projetos em mente, e estou escrevendo paralelamente uma fic de policial, com um pouco de mistério.

Tentarei atualizar logo.

DEIXEM REVIEWS


	2. capitulo 02

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não me pertencem, são exclusividade de Rumiko-sensei... mas as vezes damos só uma abusadinha deles... hihi

Espero que estejam gostando. Rinzinha-hime não preocupe a próxima fic terá Sesshoumaru e Rin, deixarei uns bons pedaços para eles.

Nadeshico que bom que você está gostando, eu irei deixar o Inu com a Kagome, também acho que ele deve ficar com ela (fans de Kikyou não fiquem bravos comigo, já que sem ela Kagome não existiria), isso irá acontecer em breve.

E obrigada a todos aqueles que leram. Sem mais nada a acrescentar...

* * *

**No capítulo anterior**

K # gota # – "Será que ele nunca vai parar de implicar, até parecendo irmão mais velho..

xxx

Ka – Qual é o seu nome?

J – Ssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru encontrei a Rin.

Ki – "Sesshoumaru!"

Se – Kikyou você por aqui, – olhar divertido – o meu irmão inútil não está com você, está? – arqueou a sombrancelha.

Ki – Não, mas... eu que te pergunto o que está fazendo aqui? – apontou para Rin com os olhos.

Se – Passeando com a minha afilhada.

xxx

S – Kagome – falou mais calma – eu e esse houshi hentai – fala irritada – viemos saber se você quer assistir um filme com a gente na casa desse bouzo – acalmou um pouco.

K – Tá pode ser já terminei o trabalho não ia fazer nada mesmo.

S – Inu-Yasha você também vem né? Chama a Kikyou para vir também. – cara de indiferente.

I – Tá eu vou – olhar desconfiado para Miroku, virasse para Sango – mas não vai dar para a Kikyou ir ela foi no shopping.

* * *

Capitulo 02

* * *

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone(4x)

My shadows are the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh……

No estacionamento.

Se – Kikyou quer uma carona para casa? – pequeno sorriso.

Ki – Kagura você não se importaria se eu voltasse com o Sesshoumaru? – olha para amiga "Não que não goste da compainha dela, mas não aguento mais ela falar do Inu-Yasha."

Ka – Imagina amiga, tenho que passar na casa do meu primo para buscar minha irmã. "Nossa que sorte o Sesshoumaru ter aparecido, não quero perder a amizade dela por conta do baka do meu primo". Tchau Sesshoumaru, tchau Rin, tchau Jaken. – acena.

Se, R e J – Tchau. – o primeiro serio como de costume, a segunda sorrindo e o terceiro irritado.

Ki – Tchau Kagura.

Ka – Tchau Kikyou. – sorri e pisca.

xxxxx

Ko – Ayame quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que não! – cara de irritado.

A – Mas Kouga você prometeu – cara de desolada.

Kouga e Ayame são youkais lobos, ele é alto de olhos azuis e cabelos longos pretos amarrados num rabo alto, ela é ruiva prendendo os cabelos com dois rabos e olhos verdes. Ginta e Hakkaku, outros dois youkais lobos assistiam a rotineira cena. Ambas eram amigos inseparáveis de Kouga.

Ko – Isso já faz muito tempo, coisas de crianças, eu sou apaixonado pela Kagome, sinto muito. – e sai correndo.

A – KOUGA.

G e H – Matte, Kouga. – gritam e correm atrás dele.

A – ... – olhar triste.

Xxxxx

Dim dom (campainha)

Um homem de longos cabelos negros maio ondeados e olhos pretos atende a porta.

N – Kagura, mas a que devo a honra de sua visita! – sorriso e sombrancelha erguida.

Ka – Não se faça de ingenuo, não dois sabemos que você não é, vim buscar minha irmã. – olhar indiferente.

N – Oh, claro... – virou-se para dentro – ...Kanna, Kagura veio te buscar.

Uma garotinha de cabelos brancos apareceu na sala.

Ka – Vamos Kanna? – sorri.

Kan – Hai – sorri – Tchau Naraku, obrigada pela ajuda com o livro. (nossa acho que nunca vi essa menina sorrir no anime, essa fic tá ficando viajada mesmo)

Kan – Acho que se você estivesse em algum lugar como aqueles que eu apareço no anime também não seria sorridente.

N – Nani Kanna, olha que eu tiro seu coração igual ao de Kagura.

Ka – Maldição ele sempre tem que lembrar dissso.

N – Falou algo Kagura?

Ka – Não.

Eu – # arahn # Dá pra seguir essa folha que eu entreguei, sabe nelas tem algo que se chama fala. E Naraku pelo menos nessa fic dá pra parar de falar de tirar coração dos companheiros de cena, ou será mais um personagem desocupado novamente.

N – Tudo bem me convenceu.

Eu – # gota #.

N – # arahn # Não há de que Kanna. – retribuiu o sorriso.

Ka – Obrigada e tchau.

N – Tchau priminha. – sorriso malicioso.

xxxxx

Quatro pessoas estavam deitadas num colchão improvisado na sala de uma bela casa de verão olhando, já não tão atentamente, para uma televisão de quarenta polegadas.

S – Ai Miroku com tanto filme, você tinha que escolher um tão chato. – cara de desanimo.

M – Não é chato ele só é meio... – procurava a palavra certa.

I – Parado, sem emoção – com a mesma cara de Sango.

M – Não é assim, é que ele é forte e tem muita historia se querem saber.

S – É e essa forte historia tá me dando um forte de um sono – dasaba na almofada.

K – # suspiro # Em mim também. – cai para o lado, ficando escorada pelo Inu-Yasha que cora com a atitude da garota. Ele por sua vez aconchegasse a ela abraçando-a, ela sonolenta e por não ter percebido o encabulado rapaz deixa-se ficar.

M – ... – cutuca Sango.

S – ... – cara de desentendida.

M – ... – indica com os olhos o casal abraçado.

S – ... – olha, entende e dá uma risadinha – "Então era esse o plano dele."

xxxxx

…….Be strong, be strong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs

She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
There's no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside

Her feeling she hides  
Her dream she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's fallen behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place (yeah!)……

(nobody's home – Avril Lavigne)

A porta do carro é aberta.

Ki – Obrigada pela carona Sesshoumaru. – sorri.

Se – Não há de que. – sai do carro e aproximasse para se despedir.

Ki – Tchau.

Ela o abraça e vai dar um beijo no rosto mas ele rapidamente vira o rosto beijando-a e sendo correspondido, após alguns minutos a conciencia de Kikyou retoma o controle.

Ki – Já falei para você não fazer isso. – sessando o beijo, mas não se afastando – Eu não terminai com o seu irmão eu só... dei um tempo. – abaixou a cabeça.

Se – Você ainda gosta dele! – olhar sério. (aquele sabe que ele... cof...cof... quase nunca faz... cof.)

Ki – Errr... eu... preciso entrar, mais uma vez obragada pela carona, tchau. – virasse e entra.

Se – # suspiro # - volta para o carro, e traca de estação de rádio.

DKAI toca para vocês mais um de seus sucesso, aumentem o volume 

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking about it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love….

(Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows)

xxxxx

No outro dia pela manhã.

K – Ai como isso é bom – relaxou mais na banheira. – "Ai não entendo o Inu-Yasha, não posso conversar com algum garoto algum sem que ele fique irritado."

_**Flashback **_

_Um ano atrás, festa do dia das bruxas na casa de Inu e Sesshy._

I – Ei que intimidade é essa! – cara de bravo.

Se – Faço minhas as palavras deste despresível, quem você pensa que é humana insolente.

Eu – Euzinha? – cara de desentendida – Bem sou autora da fic, algum problema!

I e Se – Sim.

Eu – ... – cara de irritação, cai um raio em cada um dos personagens – Então algum problema?

I – Não.

Se – Nada não.

Eu – Gome ne, caro leitor (nossa que machadiano) voltemos a fic.

I'm finding my way back to sanity again  
Though I don't really know what  
I'm gonna do when I get there  
Take a breath and hold on tight  
Spin around one more time  
And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace…….

_Ko – Minha querida Kagome, não me importaria se fosse assombrado pela fantama mais bela de toda a festa._

_Do outro lado da sala um vampiro abraçado por sua bruxinha, olhava irritado pra uma aparisão que no momento se encontrava um tanto quanto embaraçada, pois tinha ambas as mãos seguradas pelas mãos de uma múmia._

'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to  
Sit outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be, yeah...

Where I wanna be...

_I – Quem aquele baka pensa que é? – cara de irritado, mexendo as orelhas – " Baka ainda se acha, 'minha Kagome' como se ela fosse dele, mas que sujeitinho"._

Ki – Ah não Inu-Yasha de novo não, deixa a minha irmã em paz, você tá comigo ou com ela? Se não fosse por você ela já estaria namorando, porque olha que não falta quem queira.

I – "Ela com um desses asanhadinhos, mas isso eu não permito" Ela só vai ficar em paz quando eu tirar o lobo fedido de cima dela... ei... me solta.

Se – Não se preocupe eu vou lá, e não deixarei nenhum outro palhaço importuna-la "Disso você pode ter certeza Inu-Yasha" – deu um sorriso e se aproximou do casal. Ele havia um perfeito Conde Drácula, para ira de seu meio-irmão.  
  
I'm looking past the shadows  
In my mind into the truth and I'm  
Trying to identify  
The voices in my head  
God, which one you  
Let me feel one more time  
What it feels like to feel  
And break these calluses off of me  
One more time……

_Se – Com liceça, mas lembro-me que uma linda fantasma tinha me prometido dançar comigo esta noite. – sem deixar que ambos tenham reação pega as mãos da jovem e a leva para a pista, recebendo olhares fuzilantes de Kouga e Inu-Yasha._

K – Obrigada Sesshoumaru, já não sabia o que fazer.

Se – Sabe que pode contar comigo, e que eu não gosto nem um pouco daquele lobo.

K – Então quem convidou, se nem você nem o Inu-Yasha gostam dele?

Se – Sei lá deve ter se auto convidado. "O cheiro dela é doce de mais para meu gosto mas até que é muito bom." – abraça-a para que ela ficasse mais próxima, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito – "É não é tão ruim ficar perto dela é até bom demais". 

'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside your door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be, yeah...

I don't want a thing from you  
Bet you're tired of me, waiting  
For the scraps to fall  
Off of your table to the ground  
La Da Da La Da Da Da Da Da  
'Cause I just want to be here now………

_Ki – Pronto satisfeito. – sentiu uma pontada ao ver o casal dançando tão próximos – Sesshoumaru vai cuidar dela._

_I – "Ei mas não era para ele ficar abraçando ela" – cara de indignado – Keh, Miroku, HEI MIROKU – gritou para um rapaz vestido de monge que acabara de levar seu décimo tapa._

_M – Oi Inu-Yasha de novo de vampiro, devia parar de competir com o Sesshoumaru. – olhar divertido._

_I – Feh vejo que você também é bem original houshi – o amigo dá um leve sorriso – Escuta... – cochichou – fica perto daqueles dois... – aponta para Kagome e Sesshoumaru que conversavam animadamente enquanto dançavam – ...se ele inventar alguma você estraga._

_M – Tá legal – já ia saindo – Peraí você tá com ciúmes. – levou um croque._

_I – Não é isso é que... ela tá no primeiro ano do colegial e ele tá no segundo da faculdade, e... – se embaraçou._

_M – Sei... pode deixar, vou falar para ele não abraça-la tanto, com sua audição apurada tenho certeza que ele vai ouvir._

_I – Feh – olhar indiferente._

_M – Ah e também que o plano dele de leva-la para cama hoje não vai dar certo. – olhar pensativo._

_I – NANI! – todos olharam para ela._

_M – Brincadeirinha. – saiu deixando Inu-Yasha e Kikyou ambos vermelhos, ele de irritação e ela de vergonha._

Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying  
Even if you don't wanna speak tonight, that's alright, alrightwith me  
Cause I want nothing more  
Than to sit outside Heaven's door  
And listen to you breathing  
It's where I wanna be, yeah...  
(above x 2)

Where I wanna be...  
Where I wanna be...

(Breathing – Lifehouse)

_**Flashback** _(peguem essa música no Kazaa é linda) 

K – "Acho que ele teria um treco se soubesse que já fiquei com o Sesshoumaru, no fim de semana que ele foi viajar, naquela época ele tava tão atrás de mim e a Sango, o Miroku até a Kikyou tavam insentivando tanto" – risos.

Foi retirada de seus pensamentos por um visitante que entrara inadivertidamente e olhava-a surpreso.

K – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh, sai daqui seu hentai... – cobriu-se rapidamente com a toalha e passou a atirar potes de shampoo e demais utensílios no até então desconhecido.

B – Calma Kagome, sou eu... seu primo... – tantava desviar dos objetos voadores.

Ki – O que diabos está acontecendo? – fora acordada pela gritaria e mantinha um ar de surpresa no rosto.

K – Ai tira esse hentai daqui... chama a polícia... – indignada.

B – Kagome... pare... ai... de tacar... essas coisas... ai... em mim...

Ki – Kagome para é o Bankotsu. – cara de apreensiva.

K – Nani!

xxxxx

I would say I´m sorry  
If I thought that it would change your mind  
But I know that this time  
I´ve said too much  
Been too unkind

I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try and  
Laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
´cause boys don´t cry  
Boys don´t cry……..

(Boys don't cry – The Cure)

Triiiiiimmm, triiiiim

Se – Maldição... – olhou para o relógio na cabeceira da cama – Inu-Yasha seu imprestável, atende o telefone – silencio, exceto pelo telefone – Maldito atende logo – grita.

I – Eu tô no banho... manda o inútil do Jaken atender, ou então atende você mesmo baka – usou o mesmo tom de seu 'adorável' meio-irmão.

Se – Moshi, moshi.

Ka – Oi querido como tem passado? 

Se – Kagura o que você quer? Fale logo pois não quero perder meu precioso tempo com você.

_Ka – De ótimo humor como sempre pelo que deu para notar._

Se – Se você ligou só para me pertubar, adeus.

_Ka – Espere, eu sei que você gosta da Kikyou e ela de você por isso parei de ir atrás de você._

Se – Nossa, sério, comovente, se não tem mais nada de importante para falar vou desligar.

_Ka – Suikotsu._

Se – Nani?

_Ka – Foi o que você ouviu, ele, Bankotsu e Jakotsu chegaram ontem a noite, fica de olho, já que sei que o Inu-Yasha vai prestar mais atenção em outra coisa... bem liguei só para avisar, não deixe ela sofrer, tchau._

Se – ... – o fone já dava mudo – Não vou deixar... obrigado... Kagura.

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows are the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..

My shadows are the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone!

(Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day)

* * *

**No próximo capítulo**

M – Sangozinha não fica assim. – sorriso amarelo, acariciando o rosto marcado.

xxx

Su – Precisa de companhia? – sorriso malicioso.

xxx

K – I... Inu…Yasha, o que você tá fazendo aqui? – olhar surpreso.

xxx

M – "Não acredito consegui ficar sozinho com ela" – se aproxima da garota.

xxx

K – Oi Kouga – sorriso amarelo

xxx

Sh – Eu fui na casa dela, mas ela não tava, mas sabe o que é mais esquisito... quem atendeu a porta foi o Sesshoumaru, tava tão irritado que eu fiquei com medo.

xxx

Ki – Pare de falar sobre isso, já faz tempo que aconteceu, pare de remoer o passado – olhava irritada.

* * *

Vou ficando por aqui, até o próximo. 

Ah ia me esquecendo... aham.

Com a chegada dos primos de Kikyou e Kagome segredos começaram a serem desenterrados, será que uma ameça estará para aparecer?


	3. capítulo 03

**Disclaimer:** Convenhamos se Inu-Yasha me pertencence-se não estaria há escrever isto

**

* * *

**

**No capítulo anterior**

Ki – Tchau Kagura.

Ka – Tchau Kikyou. – sorri e pisca.

xxx

Ko – Isso já faz muito tempo, coisas de crianças, eu sou apaixonado pela Kagome, sinto muito. – e sai correndo.

A – ... – olhar triste.

xxx

M – ... – indica com os olhos o casal abraçado.

S – ... – olha, entende e dá uma risadinha – "Então era esse o plano dele."

xxx

Se – Você ainda gosta dele! – olhar sério.

xxx

B – Calma Kagome, sou eu... seu primo... – tantava desviar dos objetos voadores.

Ki – Kagome para é o Bankotsu. – cara de apreensiva.

xxx

_Ka – Foi o que você ouviu, ele, Bankotsu e Jakotsu chegaram ontem a noite, fica de olho, já que sei que o Inu-Yasha vai prestar mais atenção em outra coisa... bem liguei só para avisar, não deixe ela sofrer, tchau._

Se – ... – o fone já dava mudo – Não vou deixar... obrigado... Kagura.

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

* * *

I took her out, it was a Friday night  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
We started making out, and she took off my pants  
But then I turned on the TV

And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

Then later on, on the drive home  
I called her mom from a pay phone  
I said I was the cops  
And your husband's in jail  
This state looks down on sodomy……

Num shopping center durante a tarde, uma jovem impaciente acompanhada por seu irmão, este estava um pouco sem ação, e um jovem que parecia ser caso perdiso.

S – Ai Miroku, estou me arrependendo de ter te chamado. – suspiro.

M – Sangozinha não fica assim. – sorriso amarelo, acariciando o rosto marcado.

S – Olha só o exemplo que você está dando para o Kohaku – aponta para o garoto que segurava uma gatinha de dois rabos, ambos observavam atônitos.

Koh – Errr... mana… bem...eu vou ali nos joguinhos, quando você comprar o presente para a sua amiga você me chama, até mais. Kirara fica com a Sango. – sai rapidamente.

S – Viu o que você fez? – cara de irritada.

M – Nani? – olhar infantil.

S – # suspiro, gota # - sai andando.

M – Sango, matte.

xxxxx

I feel it's changing, I stay the same  
I'm... a solo cello outside a chor-us  
I've got a secret,  
It's time for me to tell that you've been keeping me warm

Just sweet beginnings and bitter en-dings  
In coffee city, we borrowed hea-ven  
Don't give it back, I've never felt so wanted  
Are you taking me home?

You tell me you have to go...

chorus  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know…..

(Summer sunshine – The corrs)

O sol brilhava fortemente sobre cinco jovens que aproveitavam a piscina.(como eles estavam? Bem... vou deixar para a imaginação de cada um)

B – Então Kikyou terminou com aquele fracassado? – cara de superior.

Ki – Não fala assim Bankotsu.

Su – É verdade.

Ka – Hã?

Su – É para que perder tempo falando de um ninguém. – tom de deboche.

Ja – Ai, mais aquelas orelhinhas são tão kawais (devemos admitir são mesmo) – olhar de apaixonado dando pulinhos de alegria.

Ki, Ka, Su e B – # gota dupla #

Ka – Bankotsu dá para parar de tentar me agarrar, há dá licença, vou para a cozinha.

Su – Precisa de companhia? – sorriso amistoso.

Ka – Não, dá para sair da minha frente. – empurrou-o e seguiu caminho.

Su – Nossa que irritadinha.

B – O priminha fala aí tua irmã mudou pra caramba desde a última vez que eu a vi.

Ki – Você queria o que, ela tinha dez anos quando vocês mudaram.

Su – Alias eu não vi ela ainda não veio do colégio?

Ki – Veio sim tá no quarto estudando, disse que tinha prova e que não podia ficar tomando banho de piscina.

Su – Entendo, mas ela mudou muito o que me diz Bankotsu?

B – Digamos que hoje pela manhã ao entrar no banheiro fui agraciado com a visão, se é que me entende. – suspiro.

Su – Fale mais.

Ja – Me poupem desses comentários. – cara de enjoô.

Ki – Digo o mesmo.

xxxxx

K – Ai não aguento mais ver essa matéria, maldita prova. – se joga na cama, fecha os olhos e suspira passando um tempo assim.

Enquanto isso alguém cautelosamente abria a janela do quarto da garota e entrava sorrateiramente. Ao ve-la deitada de olhos fechados supõe que está dormindo e passa a observa-la.

I – "Ela está dormindo" – respira fundo – "Esse cheiro... ele é... tão bom, é melhor que o da Kikyou" – respira fundo – "Hei o que eu estou pensando a Kikyou é que é minha namorada... tá certo que demos um tempo mas... eu não deveria estar pensando estas coisas da Kagome" – olha profundamente para o rosto da garota – "Eu gosto dela como amiga não é? Ou não?"

Sentindo-se observada, abre os olhos e se depara com um par de olhos dourados há centímetros de seu rosto fitando-a.

K – I... Inu…Yasha, o que você tá fazendo aqui? – olhar surpreso.

I – Hã... – a pergunta o fez sair de seus desvaneios, fazendo-o notar a posição em que se encontravam, ela deitada na cama e ele praticamente encima dela com os rostos não muito distantes – "O que diabos você estava fazendo você quase..." – levantou-se rapidamente corado – Eu vim te chamar para tomar um sorvete. – virou o rosto.

K – A, "era só isso, porque ele não me ligou e porque ele tava tão perto será que... ai... será que ele ia..." – corou um pouco – como você entrou, a porta está trancada, não vai me dizer que entrou pela janela de novo. – olhar curioso.

Um frio se passou por sua espinha ao ouvir que a porta estava trancada, não que esta fora a primeira vez, tentou disfarçar seu nervosismo como das outras vezes.

I – É... que eu não queria ver nem falar com a sua irmã, nós brigamos... e além do mais seus primos estão aí, não quero me encontrar com o Jakotsu. – cara de irritado revirando os olhos.

K – É verdade... – cara de pensativa – agora eu to me lembrando, você falou que ele deu encima de você quando você e a Kikyou estavam no cinema. – começou a rir.

I – Hei, não tem nada de engraçado – cara de emburrado – Mas então você vai ou não?

K – Vou sim, me espera na sala que eu vou me trocar. – indo abrir a porta.

I – Não precisa... – segura seu braço impedindo que ela fosse a porta – tá ótima com essa roupa. – desvia seu olhar.

K – Err... então tá. – vermelha.

I – Vem vamos decer pela janela, não quero topar com... você sabe... aquelas pessoas. – não esperou resposta pegou-a no colo e saltou a janela, sentiu uma grande felicadade ao sentir ela o abraçar mais forte pelo pescoço.

I – "Droga porque é que toda vez que estamos assim tão perto, sinto essas coisas estranhas... me sinto bem e mal ao mesmo tempo..."

K – "Ai porque ele tem que fazer essas coisas,... e isso que eu to sentindo... ai não posso esquecer que ele é o namorado da minha irmã..."

xxxxx

S – Vem Miroku. – olhava as vitrines.

M – "Não acredito consegui ficar sozinho com ela" – se aproxima da garota com um sorriso de satisfação – "Só eu... ela..."

Kir – Miaur.

S – É Kirara também achei linda essa blusa.

M – # suspiro desanimado # "... e a Kirara".

S – É acho que me decidi... vou compra-la – vira para o jovem – Miroku podia ir atrás do Kohaku.

M – Sim Sango.

xxxxx

Após algumas horas na sorveteria selfservice, Kagome segurando um pequeno pote, que ainda continha um pouco de sorvete de creme, chocolate e flocos (hum... meus favoritos falta só o sonho de valsa), e olhando para a cara das pessoas a sua volta que olhavam o rapaz a sua frente com cara de espanto.

K – Err... Inu-Yasha tá todo mundo olhando para a gente. – olhar encabulado.

I – Keh e daí. – olhando interesadamente o pote a sua frente.

Criança qualquer – Mamãe eu posso comer o mesmo tantão que aquele moço. – apontou animadamente, estava sentado na mesa ao lado.

Mãe da criança qualquer – ... – olhar reprovador.

Assim como este outros comentários silmilares surgiram, sendo ignorados pelo jovem que parecia só dar atenção ao que comia, enquanto a garota praticamente entrava debaixo da mesa.

Ko – Kagome, minha querida se eu soubesse que estava aqui teria vindo antes. – ar sedutor.

K – Oi Kouga. – sorriso amarelo.

I – # rosnou # - deixou o sorvete de lado.

Ko – Ah... oi cara de cachorro, bem que pude perceber que havia um cheiro horrivel, Kagome se ele estiver te chateando é só falar que eu mesmo o mato para você.

K – # gota # Não precisa não.

I – Por um acaso isso é um desafio lobo fedido? – fechou os punhos enraveicido.

Ko – # risada # Como se você pudesse me bater, eu sou mais rápido que você ou se esqueceu e precisa ser lembrado?

K – "Ai por Buda, não aguento mais isso... cade o Sesshoumaru quando se precisa dele?" # supira #.

xxxxx

Koh – Mana eu tô indo pra casa com a Kirara.

S – Tem certeza que não quer ir na sorveteria com a gente Kohaku?

Koh – Tenho sim, tchau Miroku.

M – Tchau. – sorriso, ele espera os dois se afastarem – "Finalmente... na sorveteria só eu e a Sango... nós sozi..."

Sh – Sango, Miroku que bom que encontrei vocês. – um filhote de raposa sorridente apareceu pulando nas braços de Sango. (ei vocês não pensaram que eu iria me esquecer dele né)

M – "... nós sozinhos com o Shippo" # suspiro desanimado # Vamos então?

S – Claro. Shippo achei que você estaria com a Kagome.

Sh – Eu fui na casa dela, mas ela não tava, mas sabe o que é mais estranho, quem atendeu foi o Sesshoumaru... e tava tão irritado que eu fiquei com medo.

M – Sesshoumaru na casa da Kagome, é isso é realmente estranho.

S – É tem razão será que ele...

M – Você tá pensando no que eu to pensando...

Sh – Pensando o que?

S – Você tá pensando que eu to pensando que ele tá pensando...

M – Será?

Sh – To confuso – olhinhos dando voltas, caido no chão.

S – Ele tá pensando em ter algo mais com a Kagome, lembra que eles já ficaram e nós ajudamos.

Sh – Nani? – estava com a cara não estou entendendo nada.

M – Nem me lembre eu quase morri, tive que inventar um monte de desculpas para o Inu-Yasha.

Sh – Do que vocês estão falando?

S – E eu segurando o Kouga # suspiro # deu um trabalho.

Sh – Ei eu tô aqui, sabiam.

M – Nossa é mesmo ele teve que aparecer justo na hora.

Sh – ACHEI A KAGOME!

S e M – Nani?

Sh – Ih, olha lá o Inu-Yasha e o Kouga vão brigar de novo.

S – Outra vez #gota#

M – Eles não cansam não # gota#

Sh – Bakas # gota #

M, S e Sh – # suspiro #

O trio se encaminha aos dois clientes da sorveteria que neste momento já trocavam 'elogios'. A confusão terminou com seis indivíduos sendo expulsos da sorveteria não podendo mais voltar a esta, uma Kagome irritada voltando para casa, acompanhada por Shippo, Kouga jurando morte a Inu-Yasha e indo embora, este chingando o outro de covarde e que aquilo não ficaria impune e outras coisas inaldiveis (autora acha que ele estava rosnando enquanto falava) sendo segurado por Miroku e Sango que olhava-o reprovadoramente.

xxxxx

Algumas horas após Kagome e Inu-Yasha terem saído pela janela, Sesshoumaru conversava na sala com Kikyou.

Ki – Pare de falar sobre isso, já faz tempo que aconteceu. – olhava irritada, seus cabelos umideciam o roupão.

Se – Cinco anos... para mim não faz tanto tempo assim, como você ainda consegue receber aquele ordinário de seu primo?

Ki – Como você mesmo disse... ele é meu primo e sofria, enetenda bem, sofria de dupla personalidade... já fez tratamento e está melhor.

Se – Não sei como conseguiu impedir o Inu-Yasha de mata-loe ainda esconde grande parte da história de Kagome.

Ki – Ela não precisa saber... naquela época ela estava passado o ano na casa de uma tia e...

Ja – Sesshy, quanto tempo, como você tá lindo! – gritinhos estéricos.

Se – Oi, você... – aponta para Jakotsu – se se aproximar de mim tá morto.

Ja – Doce como o de custume, aiai...

Triiii, triiii, triiii

Ja – Nossa vocês mudaram a campainha.

Se – # suspiro # Deixa que eu atendo – abriu a porta – O que você deseja filhote de raposa?

Sh – Eu querofalar com a Kagome, ela está? – olhar receoso.

Se – Kikyou... tua irmã tá aí?

Ki – Não sei, se estiver está no quarto.

Se – Ela não está tchau. – fecha a porta.

B – Kagome, o que tem ela... ah olá Sesshoumaru.

Se – Oi e não te interessa.

B – Uma priminha especial como ela é claro que interessa... aliás soube que você já esteve bem interessado.

Se – Vejo que esteve se informando.

B – ... – sorriso ironico.

And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls  
What the hell is caller ID?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And you still act like you're in Freshman year  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?

And that's about the time she broke up with me  
No one should take themselves so seriously  
With many years to fall in line  
Why would you wish that on me?  
I never want to act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

(What's my age again? – Blink 182)

………………

**No próximo capitulo**

Kagome parou num cruzamento esperando o sinal abrir para poder prosseguir.

N – Oi, você tem horas?

xxx

Se – Não que seja da minha conta, mas... o que você e a Kikyou tanto discutiam hoje cedo no campus?

xxx

K – Não posso.

B – Ah qual é , só uma festinha.

xxx

S – Quem... o que? Aaaaaaaaaaaaa...

xxx

So – Ih eu acho que não vai dar não.

I – Mas porque não?

xxx

S – HENTAI # tapa #

K – Sango.

xxx

Ki – Que estranho lembro de te-lo visto no carro, aonde caiu?

N – Você perdeu alguma coisa?


	4. capítulo 04

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha não me pertence, buá buá buá buá buá...

Desculpem pela demora, o capitulo já estava passado para o computador mas sabem como é... nós autores também temos vida longe da tela e do teclado do computador. Espero que não ficaram muitos bravos com a espera.

Espero também que os leitores estejam gostando, a musica que eu coloquei no início da fic e sua continuação no final é muito legal e divertida, peguem pelo Kazaa. Existe um video music com essas música com cenas do anime Inu-Yasha, é bem engraçado, procurem acho que irão gostar. Estou fazendo propagando não é de minha autoria, ainda mais pelo fato que eu nem sei fazer esses clips.

Agora vamos ao que interessa. Boa leitura.(se é que alguém teve a paciencia de ler essas anotações)**

* * *

**

**No capítulo anterior**

S – Olha só o exemplo que você está dando pro Kohaku.

Koh – Errr... mana… bem...eu vou ali nos joguinhos, quando você comprar o presente para a sua amiga você me chama, até mais. Kirara fica com a Sango. – sai rapidamente.

S – Viu o que você fez? – cara de irritada.

M – Nani? – olhar infantil.

xxx

Su – Alias eu não vi ela ainda não veio do colégio?

Ki – Veio sim tá no quarto estudando, disse que tinha prova e que não podia ficar tomando

xxx

I – Vim te chamar para tomar um sorvete.

xxx

M – # suspiro desanimado # "... e a Kirara".

S – Miroku podia ir atrás do Kohaku.

M – Sim Sango.

xxx

I – Por um acaso isso é um desafio lobo fedido? – fechou os punhos enraveicido.

K – "Ai por Buda, não aguento mais isso... cade o Sesshoumaru quando se precisa dele?" # supira #.

xxx

Sh – Ih, olha lá o Inu-Yasha e o Kouga vão brigar de novo.

S – Outra vez #gota#

xxx

Se – Cinco anos... para mim não faz tanto tempo assim...

* * *

Capítulo 04

* * *

Oo-ee-oo-ee...

Oo-ee-oo-ee...

Deep in the jungle,  
in The Land Of Adventure, lives Tarzan

Oo-ee-oo-ee...

I am Tarzan from jungle, you can be my friend  
Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant

My name is Tarzan, I am Jungle-man  
The tree-top swinger from jungle-land  
Coke, baby come  
I will take you for a swing  
Let's go, honey, I'm tinkeling

Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
He's really cute, and his hair is long  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the jungle-song:

Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
I am Tarzan from jungle, you can be my friend  
Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant

When you touch me, I feel funny  
I feel it too, when you're touching me  
Come to my tree-house to my party  
Yes, I'll go if you carry me

Tarzan is handsome, full of surprise.  
He's really cute, and his hair is nice  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is trong  
So listen to the Jungle-song:

Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
I am Tarzan from jungle, you can be my friend  
Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant………………….

K – Tchau Sango.

S – Tchau Kagome.

As duas estudantes se despediam depois de uma manhã ardua de estudo e provas. Sango já entrava em sua casa, enquanto Kagome seguia o seu caminho para a sua, estava que não se aguentando de fome, não comera nada pela manhã quando levantara, motivo acordara atrasada e perdera o entervalo fazendo prova. Parou num cruzamento esperando o sinal abrir para poder prosseguir.

N – Oi você tem horas?

Olha para o relógio de pulso e em seguida para o desconhecido.

K – Meio dia e trinta e cinco. – esboça um sorriso.

N – Obrigado.

K – Não há de que.

O sinal abriu e ela continuou seu caminho, o desconhecido a acompanhava um pouco atrás sem ser percebido. Ele observou ela entrar em casa.

N – "É você ainda mora no mesmo lugar, acho que irei fazer-lhe uma visitinha, mas... não agora."

xxxxx

Se – Não que seja da minha conta, mas o que você e a Kikyou tanto discutiam hoje cedo no campus?

I – ... –

Se – Tudo bem, não quer falar.

Voltavam da faculdade juntos, os dois irmãos. Não que iiso era comum, vejamos bem, o carro de Inu-Yasha estava no conserto e o que ele odiava mais que a compainha do irmão era pegar ônibus, portanto engoliu o orgulho e pediu carona.

I – Terminamos.

Se – Nani?

I – Você ouviu, terminamos o namoro... você deve estar feliz.

Se – E por que estaria?

I – Não se faça de desentendido, você sabe do que estou falando... ou pensa que eu sou tão baka a ponto de não ter percebido?

Se – Quem sabe... quer conversar a respeito... sabe... desabafar...

I – Não com você.

Se – Sim, claro, você precisa de outra pessoa – sorri – "Kagome."

xxxxx

K – Vejamos... refração da luz – virou a página – quando a luz muda de velocidade por assim dizer... quando a luz se propaga do meio A para o meo B... ,ou seja, de um meio mais refringente para um meio menos refringente... o raio refratado afasta-se da normal # suspiro # neste caso o calculo do índice de refração absoluto será... (hehe momento cultura, as aulas de físaca do cursinho tinham que servir para alguma coisa)

B – Será você largar este livro e caderno, colocar uma roupa bem legal e sair com seus queridos primos, apesar de eu não saber como classificar o Jakotsu, e sua irmã. Você já ficou infurnada a tarde toda neste quarto, vem, depois eu te dou uma aulinhas de física – sorri convencido.

K – É legal da sua parte, mas não posso essa semana está cheia de exames.

Ele vai para trás dela e a abraça, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

B – Ah qual é, só uma festinha do pessoal de engenharia, por favor.

K – Você promete que não vamos voltar muito tarde, amanhã tenho prova na primeira aula.

B – Pode deixar, agora vai se trocar – dá um beijo no pescoço dela e sai para a porta – só não demora, estamos na sala te esperando.

xxxxx

S – Que blusa eu vou por?... Esta – olha para o espelho – não muito séria... esta – olha novamente – ...não combina com essa calça... já sei essa...

M – Por que não vai do geito que está, tá ótima assim.

S – Quem… O QUE? Aaaaaaaaaa….

Miroku que estava apoiado na janela do quarto de Sango, quase caiu para for a da casa, enquanto ela desesperadamente vestia uma blusa qualquer, nota ela estava de sutiãn e uma calça jeans boca de sino.

M – Ai Sango, não me dê um susto desses – mão posta sob o coração.

S – Você que me assustou seu hentai, pervertido, como você entrou no meu quarto?

M – Bem… pela janela.

S – Nani, desde quando você está ai...?

M – Não faz muito tempo – olha para as roupas espostas na cama e aponta para uma – acho que aquela preta ficou ótima... se bem que só de...

S – # rosnado # Cala a boca, por que você entrou pela minha janela?

M – Err… o Inu-Yasha…

S – Sei o Inu-Yasha.

M – Ele sempre faz... isso com a Kagome e ela parece gostar então... eu pensei que...

S – Pensou errado – foi até a porta e abriu, indicando com a mão a passagem – Sai já do meu quarto, me espera na sala e se você repetir isso de novo, acredite não poderá nunca mais perguntar para garota bonita alguma se ela quer ter um filho seu.

Miroku sai apavorado, e ela decide por fim colocar a blusa que ele indicou, fato que ele percebeu.

xxxxx

Um vulto passava pelas sombras, parou diante de uma casa e observou um rapaz de cabelos prateados saltar até uma janela, abrindo-a logo em seguida e entrando. Sorriu desdenhoso, idéias formavam-se em sua cabeça.

xxxxx

O comodo estava escuro, acionou a interruptor do abajur, sobre a pequena escrivaninha alguns livros de física e história, um estojo com algumas canetas, um lápis, uma borracha e uma lapiseira, ao lado deste um caderno. A mochila encontrava-se no chão ao lado da cadeira. Olhou para a cama, estava vazia, lembrou-se das tantas vezes que a encontrava dormindo nela com algum livro nas mãos. Mas para sua tristeza agora haviam apenas uma saia e uma blusa, que estava um pouco jogada, pegou-a para dobra-la, mas algo chamou-lhe a atenção. Cheirou a blusa.

I – Bankotsu # rosnou baixo # "Se ele encostar em um fio de cabelo dela..."

Dobrou-a e a ajeitou na cama, olhou para a partilheira acima da cama, haviam porta retratos. Em uma foto estava com as amigas, outra com Buyo, o gato, outra com a famíla, mas uma em especial lhe fez sorrir, estavam ele, Kagome, Miroku, Sango e Shippo numa praça. Miroku aparecia com um sorriso amarelo e uma mão marcada no rosto, Sango bufando de raiva, parece que ela tinha se esquecido que iria tirar uma foto, Shippo olhava para os dois com uma posse de 'mas ele não aprende', Kagome com o olhar meio surpreso ria e ele abraçava-a por trás tentando se esconder, também olhando para a dupla, mais precisamente para Sango, cujo olhar assassino lhe dava medo, pois nunca vira igual. Riu muito ao lembrar do dia daquela foto.

Perdido em suas lembranças, não percebeu que a porta do quarto era aberta.

So – Mano cachorro.

I – Ah garoto… não faz mais isso quase tive um treco – mão sobre o peito.

So – O que você está fazendo no quarto da Kagome?

I – Eu preciso conversar com ela, dá para chamar ela pra mim?

So – Ih, eu acho que não vai dar não.

I – Mas porque não?

So – É que ela saiu com a Kikyou e os primos.

I – Você sabe aonde eles foram? – cerrou os punhos.

So – Não faço a mínima idéia.

Ele baixou suas orelhas desanimado, precisava conversar com ela, precisava de alguém que o entendesse, ela.

I – Eu vou embora então.

So – Não quer ficar para jogarmos video game, você tá me devendo uma partida lembra?

I – Como se você fosse pario contra mim.

So – Olha que eu melhorei.

I – Acredito, mas deixa para um outro dia tenho que ir boa noite. – já ia saindo quando se lembra – ah e não conte a ela que eu estive aqui.

So – Tudo bem, boa noite Inu-Yasha... err... não prefere sair pela porta.

I – Acho melhor sair por onde entrei. – e pula.

So – "A Kagome deixou ele pegar uns costumes tão esquisitos."

xxxxx

The last that ever she saw him  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
He passed on worried and warning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

A festa transcorria animada, a não ser por um ou outro que vomitava por beber além da conta. Em um canto, perto de uma janela Kikyou, Suikotsu e um grupinho conversavam animadamente.

Lost in a riddle that saturday night  
Far away on the other side.  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
And she couldn't find how to push through

Kagome e Bankotsu estavam pegando algumas bebidas, ele conversava com ela, já esta observava Jakotsu que passava por eles atrás de um jovem.

The trees that whisper in the evening  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Ja – Ei bonitinho volta aqui... eu nem me apresentei direito.

Kagome riu da cena e se voltou para Bankotsu.

K – Eu não me lembro dele fazendo essas coisas antes.

B – Como eu sempre digo o melhor é deixar para lá – ela dá mais um sorriso e ele se aproxima dela enlaçando-a pela cintua – sabia que você fica linda quando sorri... vem vamos dançar um pouco. – deixa o copo de lado sobre a mesa e se aproxima mais dela.

All she saw was a silhouette of a gun  
Far away on the other side.  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
And she couldn't find how to push through

I stay, I pray  
I see you in heaven far away  
I stay, I pray  
I see you in heaven one day

Ela começou a ficar nervosa, ele estava próximo demais, e estava obvio que não queria só dançar, pois cada vez mais diminuia a distancia entre seus rostos, seu primo iria a beijar e ela ficara sem ação, não esperava por isso. Mas para sua felicidade e infelicidade de Bankotsu, ela acordou de sua paralizia ao escutar uma voz

S – HENTAI # tapa #

K – Sango – ela se solta do primo e vira-se para trás. Sango ao vê-la se esquece do ato do abusado, Miroku, que estava a seu lado e vai até a amiga.

Four am in the morning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
I watched your vision forming  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow

S – Kagome que bom que eu encontrei você, quem foi conseguiu te arrrastar para fora do quarto?

K – Sango # gota # - aponta o primo – este aqui é o Bankotsu meu primo, Bankotsu essa é a Sango.

S – Prazer em conhece-lo, a Kagome falou sobre.

B – É mesmo espero que ela falou bem... ela contou que é minha priminha favorita – abraçou-a por trás, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro e beijando demoradamente seu pescoço, deixando-a vermelha.

A star was flying in the silvery night  
Far away on the other side  
Will you come to talk to me this night  
But she couldn't find how to push through  
I stay, I pray  
I see you in heaven far away  
I stay, I pray  
I see you in heaven one day  
Far away on the other side.  
Caught in the middle of a hundred and five  
The night was heavy and the air was alive  
But she couldn't find how to push through  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Far away on the other side.

(Moonlight shadow – Dance Dance Revolution 5th Mix)

xxxxx

Ki – Suikotsu, me empresta a chave do carro, meu espelho deve ter ficado no carro.

Su – Claro, toma... que eu vá com você?

Ki – Não precisa, não vou demorar.

xxxxx

Kikyou caminhou pelo estacionamento ao lado do salão, sentia-se observada, aumentou os passos e chegou ao carro. O medo começou a se apoderar de seu interior, com as mãos tremulas, tentava encontrar a chave que abriria a porta do carro em um molho realmente escessivo de chaves. Sentia-se cercada. Já estava quase grudada a porta tentando inutilmente abri-la, quando algo pula a sua frente em cima do capo, fazendo-a gritar, o ser também se assusta e foge.

Ki – Calma, era só um gato – coloca a mão no peito e tenta se acalmar.

Finalmente encontrara a chave, abre a porta e procura seu utensílio pelo veículo.

Ki – Que estranho lembro de te-lo visto quando estava aqui, aonde ele caiu? – olha ao redor, precisamente o banco da frente – Que coisa... será que esqueci em casa... ou talvés a Kagome pegou...

Fechou a porta lentamente perdida em seus pensamentos.

N – Você perdeu alguma coisa?

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela vira rapidamente.

N – Hu hu hu hum... como tem passado... Kikyou?

………………..Go Cheetah, get banana  
Hey monkey, get funky

Go Cheetah, get banana  
Hey monkey, get funky

Go Cheetah, get banana  
Hey monkey, get funky

Go Cheetah, get banana  
Hey monkey, get funky

Go Cheetah, get banana  
Hey monkey, get funky

Go Cheetah, get banana  
Hey monkey, get funky

When I am dancing, I feel funky  
Why do tyou keep ignoring me?  
Tarzan is here, come, kiss me, baby  
Oochie coochie kiss me tenderly

Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
He's really cute, and his hair is long  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the jungle-song:

Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
I am Tarzan from jungle, you can be my friend  
Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant

Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
You go

Go Cheetah, get banana  
Hey monkey, get funky

Oo-ee-oo-ee...  
I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant

ride an elephant  
Go Cheetah, get banana

ride an elephant  
Hey monkey, get funky

ride an elephant

Go Cheetah

I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant

And so they got funky,  
but will Tarzan have Jane?  
Stay tuned to find out!  
(Tanzan & Jane – Toybox)

**

* * *

****No próximo capítulo**

Ki – O que está fazendo aqui Naraku?

N – Então ainda lembra do meu nome, é bom saber isso.

xxx

Se – Kagome, que bom te ver, você é a respostas para as minhas preces.

xxx

M – Sango, não é assim que se faz... desse jeito as coisas não vão se encaixar, você tem que ficar mais calma.

S – Dá para parar de falar isso, eu não estou nervosa, é culpa dessa sua coisa que não quer encaixar no local correto.

xxx

I – Sei – cara de duvidoso – por um acaso você não estava se agarrando com um certo primo seu?

xxx

N – Olá Bankotsu como tem passado?

B – Ah, é você, o que quer agora Naraku?

xxx

M – Inu-Yasha tanta hora para você ligar – sussurrou – tem que ser agora!

I – Sim agora, não se preocupe a Sango vai entender.

M – Como você sabe que ela está aqui?

xxx

Ki – Sesshoumaru – um misto de surpresa e felicidade passam pelos seus olhos – Oi.

Su – Kikyou, só mais uma coisinha.

xxx

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

O que o Inu-Yasha queria falar com você?

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada." Sango me perdoa minha mão é amaldiçoada.

Você não falou com a senhorita Kagome, hoje?

* * *

E então o que acharam, escrevam por favor.

Todo escritor gosta de saber o que os leitores estão achando do que ele escreve. Vamos não sejam tímidos, nem receosos, todas as críticas serão levadas em consideração, se achar uma bosta é só falar, eu me recupero depois, podem escrever anonimamente, sem problema. A opinião dos leitores é muito importante.

Agradeço a todos que tiveram a disposição de acompanhar até agora... o que... não esperem não vão eu não vou desistir é sério ainda existem muitas coisas para acontecer, uma colega minha perguntou se eu colocaria hentai com algum casal de personagens, outra pediu pra a cena ocorresse.. aham... diamos com dois casais (ela é meio assanhadinha não... suruba numa fic). Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês leitores, votem qual casal vocês gostariam?

Juro que nunca escrevi uma fic que tivesse hentai, mas se os leitores quiserem vou me esforçar.

Até a próxima.

Kisses


	5. capítulo 05

**Disclamer:** Inu-Yasha não me pertence, acho que nem preciso comentar mais né.

nathBella que bom que está gostando.

**

* * *

**

**No capítulo anterior**

K – Meio dia e trinta e cinco. – esboça um sorriso.

N – Obrigado.

K – Não há de que.

xxx

I – Terminamos.

Se – Quem sabe... quer conversar a respeito... sabe... desabafar...

I – Não com você.

Se – Sim, claro, você precisa de outra pessoa – sorri – "Kagome."

xxx

K – Você promete que não vamos voltar muito tarde, amanhã tenho prova na primeira aula.

B – Pode deixar, agora vai se trocar – dá um beijo no pescoço dela e sai para a porta – só não demora, estamos na sala te esperando.

xxx

M – Ai Sango, não me dê um susto desses – mão posta sob o coração.

S – Você que me assustou seu hentai, pervertido, como você entrou no meu quarto?

M – Bem… pela janela.

xxx

So – É que ela saiu com a Kikyou e os primos.

I – Você sabe aonde eles foram? – cerrou os punhos.

So – Não faço a mínima idéia.

I – Boa noite. – já ia saindo quando se lembra – ah e não conte a ela que eu estive aqui.

So – Boa noite Inu-Yasha... err... não prefere sair pela porta.

I – Acho melhor sair por onde entrei. – e pula.

So – "A Kagome deixou ele pegar uns costumes tão esquisitos."

xxx

K – Sango # gota # - aponta o primo – este aqui é o Bankotsu meu primo, Bankotsu essa é a Sango.

S – Prazer em conhece-lo, a Kagome falou sobre.

B – É mesmo espero que ela falou bem... ela contou que é minha priminha favorita – abraçou-a por trás, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro e beijando demoradamente seu pescoço, deixando-a vermelha.

xxx

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela vira rapidamente.

N – Hu hu hu hum... como tem passado... Kikyou?

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

* * *

Breaking my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game  
I'm breaking my back just to know your name  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink you might miss  
Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight 

Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looks like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential

Ready? Let's roll onto something new  
Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you……………..

Ki – O que está fazendo aqui Naraku?

N – Então ainda lembra do meu nome, é bom saber isso – mostra um pequeno espelho – acho que isso é seu – joga para ela – eu vim apenas para fazer uma visita.

Ki – Escuta aqui, eu não tenho mais medo de você, não sou mais aquela garota ingênua a assustada, e se se aproximar mais vai se arrepender, EU VOU TE MATAR MALDITO.

Eu – Aham... Kikyou.

Ki – Sim autora.

Eu – Sua fala termina em 'se arrepender' – aponto para uma folha na mão – não estamos no anime, pela minéssima vez isto é uma fic – abaixo a folha e coloco as mãos nas temporas – faça o favor de seguir o reteiro.

Ki – Ah sim desculpe.

cri, cri, cri (grilos)

Eu – # suspiro # Naraku agora é a sua vez... lembra, roteiro, fala. – reviro os olhos.

N – Desculpe "quando isso acabar vou mandar a Kanna roubar a alma dessa infeliz.."

Eu – Naraku... não se esqueça que como autora tenho recursos ilimitados "eu posso ler seus pensamentos retardado # olhar assassino, tipo raios saindo dos olhos (igual a Sango com raiva do Miroku no episódio 41) # , agora # fisionomia serena # siga o roteiro se não (censurado)"

N – "Maldição" Aham... Uh que medo, agora tenho que ir, aproveite a festa. Alías Kikyou, observei quem mais você trouxe... sua irmã é encantadora.

Seus olhos se arregalam.

Ki – O que você quer dizer com isso? – não havia mais ninguém, ela caiu sobre seus joelhos

Enquanto lágrimas rolavam em seu rosto, podia ouvir a música entrecortada do salão, era a única coisa que ouvia além de pensamentos confusos e fleshes que passavam em sua mente.

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head

All the things she said  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally like lost…….

…………………….I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out…………..  
………………… All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head…………….

……………… I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head……………

(All the things she said – Tatu)  
xxxxx  
O sol despontava no céu, mostrando que era um entardecer, estava um pouco (vamos ser sinceros muito) incomodada com a presença do primo, do quase beijo e das investidas constantes que duranram a tarde toda (avalia você também não gostaria de ter um priminho como o Bankotsu?). Queria sair de casa. Ligou para Sango, não estava, provavelmente na casa do Miroku. Ela sabia do clima que rolava, não queria atrapalhar, então resolveu ir na casa do Inu-Yasha.

Dim dom.

Se – Kagome, que bom te ver, você é a resposta para as minhas preces.

K – Oi, err... eu queria falar com o Inu-Yasha.

Se – Claro, pode subir ele tá no quarto, você precisa conversar com ele, não imagina como ele está irritante, apesar que normalmente ele já é...

xxxxx

M – Sango, não é assim que se faz... desse jeito as coisas não vão se encaixar, você tem que ficar mais calma.

S – Dá para parar de falar isso, eu não estou nervosa, é culpa dessa sua coisa que não quer encaixar no local correto. – tantava inutilmente colocar as pás de bater na batedeira, Miroku toma de sua mão e encaixa facilmente (o que? Que foi, por que tão me olhando com essas caras, vão dizer que tavam pensando em coisas pervertidas é).

M – Mas assim você vai passar toda a sua raiva para a massa e o bolo não vai crescer.

S – Se você repetir isso mais uma vez, eu desisto de te ensinar a fazer bolo e vou embora.

M – Tá bom, desculpe.

Ele olha atentamente ela bater as gemas com o açúcar e a margarina.

M – O que se põe agora?

S – As três xícaras de farinha.

Ele pega o pacote de farinha, retira a quantidade necessária despejando na bacia com os outros ingredientes, começou a feichar o pacote para guarda-lo. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto e uma idéia fermentava em sua cabeça, reabriu o pacote e começou a jogar farinha na mestre cuca.

S – Ai... para... você vai me pagar – começa a juntar farinha e tacar nele.

xxxxx

I – Bom então foi isso que aconteceu. – ajeitou-se na cama.

Ela ouviu cada palavra atentamente.

I – Agora me fala o que você fez nesse seu tornozelo. – ele olhava para a garota que estava sentada na cadeira de sua escrivaninha.

K – Ah isso – aponta para o tornozelo – não foi nada não, só uma contusão na escadaria de casa – sorri.

I – Sei. – cara de duvidoso – Por um acaso você não estava se agarrando com um certo primo seu? – sentia o cheiro de Bankotsu e isso o irritava.

K – Nani? – se irritou, já havia explicado que tentava era fugir dele – Quer saber não aguento mais essas suas ceninhas, por que sempre fica irritado quando to perto de outro cara? Tá com ciúmes? Heim?

I – Keh, até parece, eu com ciúmes de uma baka como você. – vira o rosto.

K – Nani, 'baka', olha aqui seu grosso – vê que é ignorada e resolve tomar uma atitude – Escuta aqui...

Ela se levanta, mas ocorre um simples probleminha, com o calor da briga havia se esquecido completamente do pé perdendo o equilíbrio.

Ao perceber isso, ele levanta-se rapidamente para que esta não caia, mas acaba sendo levado junto, caindo os dois por sobre a cama ele por cima dela, segurando com uma das mãos os pulsos da garota e com a outra a cintura (não me perguntem como ele chegaram nesta posição, alías já perceberam que na maioria das fics eles chegam numa posição incomoda... ou seria bem comoda... assim de repente, não deve ser só imaginação minha). Ambos podiam sentir suas respirações se chocando, sem pensar duas vezes Inu-Yasha começa a aproximar mais seus rostos, seus olhos assim como os dela fitavam hora os lábios, hora os olhos encontrando-se, até que aconteceu o inevitável (e o que muitos pediam, inclusive euzinha), o beijo. Este inicialmente é calma, devido ao primeiro contato, só um selinho, tornando-se apaixonado e intenso, a mão que estava no pulso deslizava por esse, enquanto a outra brincava na cintura da jovem subindo um pouco com a blusa para tocar na pele que se escondia abaixo do tecido, sentindo a arrepiar.

A porta do quarto abre silenciosamente, Sesshoumaru sorri ao ver a cena.

Se – "Pelo menos ele".

Mas vê que o melhor é cortar logo aquilo, pois o irmão acabaria pulando alguns níveis, devido ao lugar onde estava e a posição em que se encontrava.

Se – Aham – fica observando os dois cessarem o beijo, o irmão levantou rapidamente, enquanto a garota se sentou na cama, olhando para um quanto qualquer, ambos vermelhos.

I – O que foi?

Se – É que a janta está pronta, vocês não vem comer?

I – Tá já vamos – observa o irmão sair, depois se vira para Kagome – você vem, não vem?

K – Err... eu... acho que vou para casa, não precisa se preocupar – ela se levanta e caminha até a porta, mas é impedida por uma mão que segura seu braço.

I – Desculpe, eu... não devia ter feito aquilo, só não vai embora com essa cara.

K – Tudo bem, sério.. "droga preciso de uma desculpa e rápido" ... é que minha mãe deve estar preocupada eu não falei que eu viria aqui "ufa", fala pro Sesshoumaru que a janta fica para outro dia. Tchau – o abraça meio encabulada e dá um beijo no rosto, ele faz o mesmo.

Ele vai até a janela e observa ela sair da casa e desaparecer na rua ao longe, solta um suspiro, olha para a cama, lembra do que acabara de ocorrer, sem nem perceber um sorriso aparece em seu rosto. Seria dificil dormir aquela noite, sua cama e travesseiro estavam impregnados com o perfume da garota, realmente precisava de um bom banho frio.

xxxxx

B – Moshi, moshi.

N – Olá Bankotsu, como tem passado?

B – Ah você, o que quer agora heim Naraku?

N – Soube que Suikotsu passou por um tratamento para acabar com aquela personalidade... um tanto... possessiva.

B – Sim, agora ele é uma boa pessoa, boa demais pro meu gosto, acho que os remédios mecheram com os miolos dele, mas pelo menos nem lembra de que você e 'aquela personalidade' se aproveitaram da Kikyou.

N – Mas bem que ela gostou.

B – Ela tava dopada.

N – Detalhes...

B – Está atrás da Kikyou de novo? Eu acho que agora não vai ser tão facil brincar com ela como da outra vez, o Sesshoumaru tá encima.

N – Sabe estou no carro e sabe o que estou vendo?

B – Não como eu poderia, estou deitado na cama olhando para um teto branco.

N – Parece um passatempo bem divertido, estive analisando e até que a irmã da Kikyou... Kagome certo... é bem bonita e simpática não?

B – O que você quer com ela?

N – Não sei talvés o mesmo que você.

xxxxx

A garota sentou-se exausta no chão adimirando-o, que agora estava limpo.

S – Não acredito que não fizemos bolo algum.

M – Mas bem que a gente se divertiu bastante – senta-se ao lado de Sango.

S – É até que você tem razão – sorri e olha para Miroku – seu cabelo está sujo – se aproxima e começa a tirar a farinha. – pronto.

M – E eu não sou o único... tem um pouco de farinha no seu rosto – se aproxima mais passando a mão pela bochecha da jovem delicadamente.

Seus olhos se encontram e lentamente ambos vão se aproximando, a mão desce da bochecha para o queixo, Ela fecha os olhos e espera pelo contato que não demorou muito a vir num beijo tímido que aos poucos vai se tornando intenso, ela o enlaça pelo pescoço e ele por sua cintura trazendo-a para mais perto de si. O tocar do telefone estraga o momento e os dois se separam sorrindo.

M – Eu volto em um minuto.

S – Tudo bem. – sorri.

M – Moshi, moshi.

I – Miroku preciso falar com você.

M – Inu-Yasha tanta hora para você ligar – sussurrou – tem que ser agora!

I – Sim agora, não se preocupe a Sango vai entender.

M – Como você sabe que ela está aqui?

I – Depois eu te explico tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar, to te esperando.

M – "Também tenho algo para te contar" – desliga o telefone e se encaminha para a cozinha – Era o Inu-Yasha preciso ir na casa dele... me desculpe.

S – Tudo bem, eu tenho que ir mesmo, meu pai vai viajar, não quero deixar o Kohaku sozinho.

Ele acompanhou-a até em casa onde se despediram com um longo beijo.

xxxxx

Algumas horas antes de Kagome... fugir das perseguiçoes de Bankotsu, Kikyou discutia com Suikotsu.

Su – Peraí Kikyou, você ainda não disse com qual fica melhor.

Estava na porta do quarto de hospedes, segurando duas camisetas, uma branca do bad boy e outra azul da sete sete cinco. Estava apenas com a toalha enrolada na cintura.

Ki – Eu já falei que tanto faz, o que importa é você mostrar para ela quem você é.

Ela volta a se virar para a escada, descendo-a e encaminhando-se para a piscina. Estava antes praticando um pouco de natação, já fazia um certo tempo que deixara as aulas e não praticava mais. A campainha tocou, ela ajeitou o laço do roupão e atendeu a porta.

Ki – Sesshoumaru – um misto de surpresa e felicidade passam pelos seus olhos – Oi.

Se – Oi – sorri.

Mas alguém atrapalha o momento, Suikotsu desce apressadamente as escadas

Su – Kikyou, só mais uma coisinha.

Ele para no meio da escada ao perceber que tem visitas. Sesshoumaru desvia o olhar da jovem e olha para o jovem na escada, analisando os dois friamente e se enraivesse com a obviaidade que para ele a cena trazia.

Se – Vejo que cheguei num momento inoportuno não?

Kikyou olhou para o primo e para si mesm, mas que droga ele não poderia estar pensando que... ela e o primo teriam...

Ki – Não sei do que está falando.

Se – Não sabe, não seja tão cinica.

Suikotsu nada falava, Sesshoumaru vira-se e caminha pesadamente até o carro. Ela meio que desorientada e se esquecendo completamento do que trajava tenta alcança-lo, ele fecha a porta do carro e sai em disparada, ela apenas observa-o ir tristemente. Uma lágrima escorre pelo seu rosto.

Ki – Não... não é... o que você está pensando – sai apenas como um sussurro.

xxxxx

O dia amanecera chuvoso e permaneceu assim, já eram três da tarde e a chuva fina que mais parecia uma garoa havia momentaneamente cessado. Miroku estava em seu quarto fazendo pesquisas na internet, estava tão absorto que levou um susto quando alguém que para ele era muito especia o chamou para conversar no msm.

Nunca forneça sua senha ou o número do cartão de crédito em uma conversa de mensagem instantânea.

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

Oi houshi! Tudo bem?

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada." Sango me perdoa minha mão é amaldiçoada.

Sango oi, melhor agora.

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

Tudo bem está perdoado

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada." Sango me perdoa minha mão é amaldiçoada.

Jura, obrigado Sangozinha.

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

Vê se não acostuma.

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

Ei

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

Oi cade você?

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

To aqui tava só alterando o nick.

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

Vc é lento.

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

O que vc tá fazendo?

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

Só uma pesquisa pra facu

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

Mas pra vc eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

O que o Inu queria falar com vc?

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

Você ainda não falou com a senhorita Kagome, hoje?

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

Não eu não tive a primeira aula e

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

ela não teve a última, mas o que ela tem haver com isso?

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

Tudo

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

Como assim não vai me dizer que os dois

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

Exatamente, aconteceu o que eu suspeitava que iria acontecer.

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

aham vc suspeitava, até parece, eu tive que te dar o maior toque

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

para vc parar com suas gracinhas de passar a mão nela se não o Inu te mandava pro hospital

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

Não é bem assim

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

Perai

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

Vc tá

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

Com ciúmes

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

Eu com ciúmes de um delinquente que nem vc

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

Tá sim, tá sim

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

Até parece seu hentai convencido

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

Posso até ser um hentai convencido

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

Ah assumiu.

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

É mais sou o que vc mais ama.

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

Que sabé deveria seguir o seu conselho ou muda-lo.

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

O que vc quiz dizer com isso?

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

Sango?

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

Sango vc tá aí?

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

Alou, Sango responde alguma coisa.

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

Sango?

Não foi possível ser enviada a mensagem pois S ngo parece estar offline.

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

Sango?

...Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight

Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looks like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around

Pace yourself from me  
I said maybe baby please  
But I just don't know now  
When all I wanna do is try

(x3)  
Somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looks like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around.

(Somebody told me – The Killers)

* * *

**Sei vocês devem estar se perguntando (se é que alguém lê isso que eu to escrevendo)aonde estão as cenas do próximo capítulo, certo?**

**Bem é que é mais ou menos assim... não terminei ainda o sexto capítulo,no qual estou pensando aqui com os meus botõesem fazer algumas desvelações.**

**Peço adiantadamente desculpas pois posso demorar um pouco a postar, estou trabalhando agora (oito horas por dia.. ufa), e eu realmente estou cansada, sem contar o curso que terei que fazer para o emprego, e as coisas novas que estou aprendendo, minha mente anda meio sobrecarregada.**

**Mais para frentearrumarei esta página e postarei o próximo capitulo.**

**Este capítulo ficou um pouco mais comprido, e temo que o outro fique maior (será que conseguirei?).**

**Não aguento mais meu vizinho ouvindo Latino com aquela bosta que chamam de música Hoje é festa lé no meu apê, existe um pequeno ser dentro de mim que grita convulsivamente QUEBRA ESSE CD, QUEBRE, QUEBRA. Céus estou perdendo o controle. Acho que não contei sofro de multiplas personalidas.**

**Desculpem pelo desabafo totalmente sem noção e utilidade.**

**Momento propaganda: estou no segundo capítulo da fic O caso Shikon no Tama, não irei desistir dele, mas também demorará um pouco para ser atualizado.**


	6. capítulo 06

**Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha não me pertence... mas isso não quer dizer que algum dia eu não possa consegui-lo.**

**Ufs, terminei, tá aqui quentinho, acabei de tirar do forno das idéias. Metade no papel e o restante suei a camisa para digitar (sabe não sou muito de ir escrevendo direto, gosto de primeiro fazer um rascunho). **

**Temos mais uma legenda dessa vez:**

**H.S. : senhora Higurashi.**

**Espero que apreciem a obra (cof, cof, cof) que acabei de escrever e espero que gostem.**

**Tenham a todos os amantes das fanfics uma boa leitura.**

**

* * *

****No capítulo anterior**

N – aproveite a festa. Alías Kikyou, observei quem mais você trouxe... sua irmã é encantadora.

Seus olhos se arregalam.

Ki – O que você quer dizer com isso? – não havia mais ninguém, ela caiu sobre seus joelhos

xxx

Se – Kagome, que bom te ver, você é a resposta para as minhas preces.

K – Oi, err... eu queria falar com o Inu-Yasha.

xxx

M – O que se põe agora?

S – As três xícaras de farinha.

Ele pega o pacote de farinha, retira a quantidade necessária despejando na bacia com os outros ingredientes, começou a feichar o pacote para guarda-lo. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto e uma idéia fermentava em sua cabeça, reabriu o pacote e começou a jogar farinha na mestre cuca.

S – Ai... para... você vai me pagar – começa a juntar farinha e tacar nele.

xxx

I – Keh, até parece, eu com ciúmes de uma baka como você. – vira o rosto.

K – Nani, 'baka', olha aqui seu grosso – vê que é ignorada e resolve tomar uma atitude – Escuta aqui...

Ambos podiam sentir suas respirações se chocando, sem pensar duas vezes Inu-Yasha começa a aproximar mais seus rostos, seus olhos assim como os dela fitavam hora os lábios, hora os olhos encontrando-se, até que aconteceu o inevitável, o beijo.

Se – Aham, janta está pronta, vocês não vem comer?

xxx

N – Sabe estou no carro e sabe o que estou vendo?

B – Não como eu poderia, estou deitado na cama olhando para um teto branco.

N – Parece um passatempo bem divertido, estive analisando e até que a irmã da Kikyou... Kagome certo... é bem bonita e simpática não?

B – O que você quer com ela?

N – Não sei talvés o mesmo que você.

xxx

S – É até que você tem razão – sorri e olha para Miroku – seu cabelo está sujo – se aproxima e começa a tirar a farinha. – pronto.

M – E eu não sou o único... tem um pouco de farinha no seu rosto – se aproxima mais passando a mão pela bochecha da jovem delicadamente.

Seus olhos se encontram e lentamente ambos vão se aproximando, a mão desce da bochecha para o queixo, Ela fecha os olhos e espera pelo contato que não demorou muito a vir num beijo tímido. Mas o tocar do telefone estraga o momento e os dois se separam sorrindo.

M – Era o Inu-Yasha preciso ir na casa dele... me desculpe.

S – Tudo bem, eu tenho que ir mesmo, meu pai vai viajar, não quero deixar o Kohaku sozinho.

xxx

Se – Não sabe, não seja tão cinica.

Suikotsu nada falava, Sesshoumaru vira-se e caminha pesadamente até o carro. Ela meio que desorientada e se esquecendo completamento do que trajava tenta alcança-lo, ele fecha a porta do carro e sai em disparada, ela apenas observa-o ir tristemente. Uma lágrima escorre pelo seu rosto.

Ki – Não... não é... o que você está pensando – sai apenas como um sussurro.

xxx

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

Como assim não vai me dizer que os dois

« I – I o U s I – I iM. » " Nunca discuta com uma mulher quando ela está cansada – ou descansada."

Exatamente, aconteceu o que eu suspeitava que iria acontecer.

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

aham vc suspeitava, até parece, eu tive que te dar o maior toque

S n g o "A juventude não é uma época da vida, e sim um estado de espirito"

para vc parar com suas gracinhas de passar a mão nela se não o Inu te mandava pro hospital

* * *

Capítulo 06

Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out

When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' Hey, Yippie, Yi,Yo  
And everybody havin' a ball Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo  
I tell the fellas "…start the name callin'…" Yippie Yi Yo  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down ha ha yippi yi yo!

Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof

I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back ruffy, get back scruffy  
Get back you flea infested mongrel

Instrumental Chorus:  
woof, woof, woof, woof………..

Uma garota de dezesseis anos de cabelos negros azulados caminhava pesadamente para casa, segurando duas sacolas de supermercado.

K – "Kagome lave a louça, Kagome vai limpar a areia do gato, Kagome cubra a piscina tá chovendo, Kagome me apresenta aquele ali, Kagome isso, Kagome aquilo, e se não bastasse me mandam para o supermercado."

Um carro passou rapidamente por ela virando a esquina, o pneo passou por uma poça, jogando água suja da chuva na calça da jovem.

K – Maldição "o dia não poderia ficar pior."

Foi aí que ela se enganou...

K – Ei pode parando que palhaçada é essa? – olhar indignado.

Eu – Não é panhaçada não, é roteiro. – olhar inocente.

K – Estão me fazendo de escrava isso sim "tenho quase certeza que tem alguém que não vai com a minha cara." – olhar duvidoso.

Eu – fu fu fu fu fu (assobio) "será que estou sendomaldosa demais com a nossa protagonista?" – cara de inocente.

K – Quem foi "a debil" que escreveu isso?

Eu – "Do que ela me chamou?" – olhar raivoso – Kagome dá para parar de reclamar, isso é apenas uma fic, siga o roteiro, e aliás, não fomos apresentadas... aham... sou a autora prazer. – estendo a mão.

K – # engole seco # Pra... prazer "mais que droga, maldição, (censurado), (censurado), (censurado),..."

Eu – Tem mais algum problema? – arqueo a sombrancelha.

K – Não nada, pode voltar a narrar.

Como eu ia dizendo... Foi aí que ela se enganou, atravessou a rua, ao chegar a calçada sentiu subitamente as sacolas ficarem leves, olhou para baixo com uma enorme gota.

K – Eu e minha boca grande.

Ela se abaixou para apanhar as compras, nisso suas mãos se esbarrãonas mãos de uma outra pessoa que se abaixara para ajudá-la.

N – Precisa de ajuda? – ele sorri.

Ela ergueu o rosto sem jeito.

K – O... obrigada. – sorri.

N – Não há de que.

xxxxx

Ki – Vai atende, por favor.

Kikyou estava andando de um lado para o outro da sala impaciente com o telefone sem fio na mão.

Jakotsu e senhora Higurashi pararam a porta da sala observando-a e hora entreolhando-se.

S.H. – Kikyou, filha está tudo bem?

Ki – Sem mãe, droga, atende isso.

Ja – Você vai fazer um buraco no chão se continuar assim.

Ki – Shi – coloca o dedo indicador a frente da boca sinalizando silêncio.

Se – Oi, se você está ouvindo essa mensagem é porque não estamos ou não queremos atender, você sabe o que fazer após o bipi...

Ki – Porque não atende essa droga? – desliga antes do sinal e se joga no sofá.

S.H. – Tem certeza que está bem?

Ki – Não tá tudo uma droga.

Ja – Você estava ligando para o Inu-Yasha? – olhos brilhando.

Ki – Err... # gota # não, era para o Sesshoumaru.

Ja – Ai o super kawai.

Ki e S.H. – # gota dupla #

S.H. – Ele não quer te atender filha? – se aproxima dela e passa a mão em sua cabeça.

Ki – Não.

S.H. – Então vá a casa dele!

Ki – Será que ele vai me receber? – olhar duvidoso.

S.H. – Você nunca saberá se não tentar. – olhar amoroso.

Ki – Tem razão, eu vou... obrigada mãe.

As duas se abraçam emocionadas.

Ja – Posso ir junto para ver o Sesshy.

Ki – NÃO – gritou aspera – quer dizer, tenho assuntos particulares a tratar com ele.

Ja – Droga. – subiu as escadas revoltado(a) ?

Enquanto a senhora Higurashi foi para a cozinha, Kikyou pegou a bolsa e dirigiu-se para a porta, foi a janela com a finalidade de ver se chovia para pegar o guarda-chuva. Ao olhar através dela seu sangue gela e parece como se seu coração parasse de bater, viu sua irmã, Kagome, acompanhada e conversando animadamente com a pessoa que mais desprezava e que a fizera sofrer.

xxxxx

S – Miroku tem certeza que não tem problemas se ficarmos aqui?

M – Já disse, não precisa se preocupar, meus pais não vão falar nada, aliás nem estão em casa.

S – Quer dizer que estamos sozinhos?

M – Bem que eu queria.

S – O que disse?

M – Quer mais pipoca?

S – A sim quero, obrigada.

O casal estava na casa do rapaz, na cama com cobertas assistindo um filme, 'Eurotrip', (aliás assistam é legal e engraçado, em resumo um cara, Scott, abandonado pela namorada, Fiona, interpretada por Kristen Kreuk, a Lana de Smallville, depois de tachado de corno e totalmente previsível, resolve embarcar para a Europa, a conselho de seu melhor amigo, para se encontar com uma amiga do mensager que mora se eu não me engano na Alemanha, encontram-se com mais dois amigos, gêmeos, assim os quatro passam por diversas confusões até encontarrem a garota do msn, não entrarei em maiores detalhes só assistindo mesmo... ah a musiquinha do filme ainda toca até hoje na minha cabeça, ela é engraçada, procurem a versão sem cortes do filme, irão gostar), as cobertas não eram por causa da chuva que fizera o clima esfriar um pouco, mas sim devido ao ar condicionado que precisava ser mandado para o conserto, deixava o ambiente gelado demais.

S – Miroku?

M – Hum!

S – Por um acaso você quer levar um tapa ou um murro?

M – Tá bem, já tirei a mão.

S – Mi-ro-ku!

M – Dessa vez foi sem querer.

S – Sempre é.

xxxxx

Kagome entrou sorridente em casa, até que o dia não estava de todo ruim, recebera ajuda no momento que mais precisara e de quebra arrumara um amigo, parou de cantarolar quando percebeu o olhar irritado de sua irmã sobre si.

K – Que foi, já fui ao mercado, deveria ficar feliz já que era para você ter ido e não eu.

Ki – Precisamos conversar.

K – Nem vem, já sei que vai 'pedir' para eu fazer mais alguma coisa, e eu não vou, cansei e...

Para a sua fala quando viu um ar preocupado no rosto da irmã.

Ki – Quem era aquele cara?

K – Um amigo. – deu com os ombros.

Ki – Que amigo?

K – Ah não, era o que faltava, você também, já tem o Inu-Yasha e o Kouga que ficam implicando com qualquer cara que eu converso, agora você, não sou mais criancinha.

Ki – # suspirou # Eu sei perfeitamente que não é.

A outra emburrada largou as coisas sobre o balcão da sala e pos-se a subir as escadas.

Ki – Você chama de amigo alguém que você nem conhece? Kagome ele não é o que você está pensando, não é uma boa pessoa.

K – Nem o conhece como pode ir falando isso?

Ki – Vamos subir para o meu quarto tenho algo importante para te contar.

K – Como assim? O que é?

Ki – É algo de uns cinco anos, quando você estava na casa da tia.

K – O que ele tem haver com isso?

Ki – Logo saberá.

xxxxx

I – Valeu por emprestar o carro.

Se – Não vai se acostumando.

I – Feh.

Abriu a geladeira pegando uma garrafinha de água, depositou sua bolsa da faculdade na cadeira na cozinha, e seguiu para a sala se esparramando no sofá igualmente como estava seu irmão.

Se – Seu rico vocabulário me deixa impressionado.

I – Keh.

Sesshoumaru esticou um pouco mais o braço com o controle para mudar de canal, na sua opinião não havia nada que prestasse em canal algum.

I – Alguém ligou para mim?

Se – Por um acaso eu tenho cara de secretária? Por que não vê você mesmo?

I – Você passou o dia inteiro em casa, custa ser um pouco mais prestativo?

Se – Deixa eu pensar... ...não enche.

I – "Maldição."

Ele levantou-se e apertou no botão de mensagens.

– Você tem oito mensagens novas.

**K – Inu-Yasha é a Kagome, liguei para saber se você quer fazer alguma coisa a noite, me liga.**

Ele sorri.

Se – Finalmente a coisa foi para frente. Já pediu ela em namoro?

I – Ainda não.

**Ko – Cara de cachorro, seu maldito, escutei uma conversa da Ayame com a Sango, se você tentar encostar mais um dedinho que for na Kagome será um cachorrinho morto, ouviu.**

Se – Alguém precisa avisar para ele que o único que pode matar você sou eu.

I – Você é um irmão tão carinhoso.

Se – Nem tanto quanto você.

**Ki – Sesshoumaru é a Kikyou, por favor, assim que chegar liga para mim tô esperando.**

I – Você e a Kikyou...?

Se – Nem comente.

**M – Oi Inu-Yasha é o Miroku, a Kagome já deve ter ligado falando sobre fazer alguma coisa hoje a noite, eu só to avisando que para mim e para a Sango não vai dar, vamos fazer outras coisas.**

Se – Uau, não vai dizer que o Miroku conseguiu?

I – É parece que sim, estão namorando.

Se – Tenho que me lembrar de dar os pêsames para ela. (ai que inveja dela)

**Ki – Oi sou eu denovo, sei que está em casa a Hitomi me ligou perguntando se eu sabia poque você não foi na faculdade, se estava doente, ela queria combinar um trabalho com você, mas esqueceu de marcar o número do seu telefone e pediu para eu avisar, liga para mim.**

I – Aliás porque você não foi hoje?

Se – Não lhe devo satisfações.

**Ki – Dá para atender o maldito telefone, se você tá bravo por causa de ontem eu já disse que não é nada do que você está pensando, me liga.**

I – Tá afim de falar alguma coisa?

Se – Não... para de me olhar com essa cara.

I – Feh e por um acaso eu tenho outra?

Se – Se quizer posso arrumar uma rapidinho. – colocou o controle no chão e estralou os dedos.

**Ja – Sesshy, oi é o Jakotsu, atende, a Kikyoupediu para eu ligar para ver se você atendia, não funcionou né, manda um beijo pro Inu-Yasha, ele é tão fofo com aquelas orelhinhas, ai, ai, mas não se preocupa eu te acho mais kawai, beijos, liga que eu...**

Se – Obrigado por ter mudado para a próxima, tava ficando com dor de cabeça.

I – Eu que o diga, que sujeitinho mais nojento.

Se – Detesto admitir, mas concordo com você.

I – Como você tava com priguiça de atender heim, ligou um monte de gente.

Se – Não amola.

**Ki – Mais que droga, pare de agir que nem criança e atende logo, precisamos conversar, eu não vou desistir até você atender.**

Se – Mais que garota percistente.

I – Eu sei, já namorei com ela.

Se – Não acredito. – olhou para o relógio.

I – Que foi? Descobriu para que serve o relógio?

Se – Não seu ser inferior, estamos progredindo, ficamos juntos num comodo por mais de meia hora e eu não te matei, devo estar doente mesmo.

I – Keh, tô indo tomar banho.

Se – É realmente está precisando.

I – Vou ignorar o que disse, se alguém ligar para mim dá para atender dessa vez e pegar o recado. – subiu as escadas.

Se – Vou pensar, se der vontade eu atendo.

xxxxx

S – Nossa que filme engraçado.

Ele se levantou para tirar o dvd do aparelho e inserir outro 'Janela Secreta' (é com o Johnny Depp, ele está muito kawai neste filme, quem gosta de suspense vai adorar, possui um final surpreendente, lá vai o resumo, Depp vive na pele de um escritor que passa pela crise da separação no casamento, motivo ela o traiu (que retardada), sua vida pacata na cabana desaba quando um estranho sujeito bate-lhe a porta reclamendo os direitos autorais sobre um livro 'Janela Secreta', apartir dai sua vida torna-se um pesadelo, haverá também algumas cenas engraçadas, para quebrar o gelo, eu gostei muito do filme, e não é só pelo fato do Depp estar no filme não, pois apesar de bom ator, convenhamos já fez uns filminhos bem ruizinhos, mas os fãs perdoam).

M – E depois você diz que eu não escolho bons filmes.

Ela cruza os braços encarando-o desafiadoramente.

S – E não sabe mesmo Miroku, fui eu que trouxe os dois caso tenha se esqucido.

M – Tá bom, eu desisto, mas não tenho culpa se você é exigente.

Ele pegou o controle e entrou debaixo das cobertas mais uma vez, abraçando-a e beijando-a apaixonadamente, e puxando-a para si num forte abraço.

S – Miroku – ele beijava-a no pescoço – hei Miroku conforme o script era só um beijo.

M – ...

S – Tira essa mão... – vermelhissima – seguranças..., autora...

Pleft. Cinco dedos vermelhso estampavam o rosto do jovem.

M – Ai Sango – massageia o rosto – essa doeu.

S – Seu... seu... seu delinquente, eu sou moça de família.

Eu – Saiam da frente, por favor... com licença, o que está acontecendo?

S – Esse bonzo que além de não seguir o roteiro, ainda se aproveita de mim.

Eu – Ai ai desse geito vou ter cortar as cenas de beijo e deixar igual ao anime, é nisso que dá dar um pouco de liberdade pros atores acrescentar algumas coisinhas que eles pedem...

S – Peraí como assim acrescenter?

Eu – Isso não vem ao caso agora, mas é só eu sair para tomar uma xícara de café que vira tudo uma confusão – balanço a cabeça – cade o Miroku?

Um pouco mais atrás com a maquiladora (se escreve assim mesmo, maquilagem e não maquiagem).

M – Como a senhorita é bonita, gostaria de ter um filho meu?

Maq – Ha ha bem eu... he... he.

Pleft, outro tabefe dado pela Sango.

Eu – Miroku, volte para o cenário, estamos gravando.

M – Desculpe senhorita autora, a senhorita tem toda razão. – fazendo reverencia.

Eu – Muito bem.

Ele se aproxima de mim.

M – Mas antes tem algo importante que eu quero lhe perguntar desde que assinei o contrato para com essa fic.

Eu – "só agora que ele vai perguntar alguma coisa do contrato" claro, pode perguntar.

M – A senhorita autora por um acaso é comprometida?

Eu – Err... não... mas o que?

Ele rapidamente toma as minhas mãos.

M – Neste caso, a senhorita gostaria de ter um filho meu?

Eu – O que, filho – retiro as minhas mãos – eu sou nova ainda para isso.

M – Quer dizer que mais para frente a senhorita gostaria?

Eu – # gota # Assistente, assistente.

As – Sim chamou?

Eu – Não só tava treinando, isso é apenas uma simulação.

As – Ué num intendi.

Eu – # gota # "Estou rodeada por malucos" fique de olho na gravação tenho que sair.

As – Ficar o que?

Eu – # batendo na testa # "e incompetentes, estou cervada de incompetentes, onde fui amarrar o meu burrinho?"

S – Ei essa cena sai ou não sai?

Eu – Sai sim, gome nassai Sango – cochicho para a assistente – apenas veja se eles seguem essas folhinhas. – entrego o roteiro.

As – Sim, autora. (sabe igual ao Kohaku quando recebe missões do Naraku)

Eu – "Irc, credo, acho que ela té andando muito com o Kohaku, ou será que o Naraku fez alguma coisa com ela?" – saio apressada – "Acho que é melhor esquecer o psicólogo e contratar um bom psiquiatra mesmo."

Retomando as gravações, Sango e Miroku abraçados na cama.

S – Miroku você avisou para a Kagome que nós não vamos na casa dela?

Ele brincava com o cabelo dela.

M – Err... eu...

S – Você ligou, não ligou? Eu pedi.

M – Não mas eu deixei um recado na secretária eletrônica.

S – Miroku, desde quando a Kagome tem secretária eletrônica?

M – Ai que cabeça – bateu na testa – perdi o telefone dela, deixei o recado na casa do Inu-Yasha.

S – Ai Miroku as vezes chego a pensar que você é caso perdido.

M – Não fala assim Sango.

S – Vai coloca o filme.

M – Eu tava pensando em...

S – Esquece, dá play.

xxxxx

Kagome estava sentada na cama da irmã olhando-a, esta estava de pé a frente da janela, estava com medo e incerta, não saberia qual seria a reação dela ao saber da verdade. A verdade que lhe foi ocultada por um longo tempo.

K – E então, se não tiver nada pra falar vou pro quarto.

Ki – Espera, eu... vou te contar.

Virou-se e foi sentar-se a seu lado na cama.

Ki – Lembra quando você foi passar uma temporada na casa da tia Kaede?

K – Sim lembro.

Ki – E aconteceu algumas coisas comigo?

K – Sim lembro, entrou um ladrão em casa e só tava você e o Suikotsu, o Inu-Yasha já me falou. O primo ficou tão assustado que teve que frequentar um psicólogo, e a mãe me proibiu de comentar qualquer coisa com você e os primos.

Ki – Foi isso que ele te contou?

K – Foi.

Ki – E você acreditou nele pelo que vejo.

Ela a olhou desentendida.

K – Claro por que duvidaria, ele sempre foi sincero comigo, nunca mentiria para mim.

Ki – Kagome não foi isso que aconteceu.

K – Como assim?

Ki – # suspirou # "Calma" Vou começar do início.

K – Certo, estou ouvindo.

Ki – Eu e o Inu-Yasha tinhamos brigado e dado um tempo, aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que eu tinha notado que ele olhava para você de uma maneira diferente.

K – Por Kami, nos só brigavamos naquela época, ele me achava uma criança.

Ki – Não, ele tentava disfarçar, não tirava os olhos de você, mas esse não é o caso no momento... ... como eu ai dizendo tinhamos dado um tempo, eu tinha conhecido um tal de Naraku – a outra abriu a boca para protestar – não fale só escute, é o mesmo cara que você estava conversando agora pouco... ele fez amizade com Suikotsu, e fez a cabeça dele, a ponto de transforma-lo em uma outra pessoa,...começamos a sair juntos, o que deixava o Inu-Yasha e o Sesshoumaru irritadíssimos, eles diziam para eu parar, mas como eu estava enjuriada e por causa das idéias que aquele crápula colocava na minha cabeça os afastei de mim.

K – Você parou de conversar com o Inu-Yasha e o Sesshoumaru?

Ki – Sim, e aliás o Sesshoumaru havia viajado, e fiz pior comecei a beber e aceitar drogas.

A jovem não podia acreditar aquela que seguia como exemplo, fizera aquilo que contava.

Ki – Foi por isso que a mãe mandou você ficar lá mais um tempinho, ela não queria que você soubesse.

'Não queria que você soubesse' isso ecoou em sua cabeça, por que não queria, por que não queriam que soubesse?

Ki – Mas isso não foi tudo cheguei a roubar objetos da casa.

Lembrou-se da coleção de cds, e o colar que ganhara do pai antes deste morrer, sua única lembrança mais querida, que haviam desaparecido, não fora o ladrão fora a irmã, ela roubara. Como ela pudera fazer isso roubar a única ligação que tinha com o falecido, sentiu raiva.

Ki - Uma certa manhã eu acordei com muita dor de cabeça, tá certo que todos os dias eu acordava assim, mas naquele dia era diferente...

K – "Como assim?"

Ki – Eu sentia dores por tudo o meu corpo, não estava na minha cama, olhei tudo em volta e não estava no meu quarto, fiquei muito assustada, estava sem roupas... ... me sentei enrolada no lençol, e forcei minha cabeça para me lembrar de algo... e lembrei que antes de acordar estava com Naraku... nós conversamos bastante, eu ainda não havia me recuperado da morte do pai e da insegurança do meu namoro com o Inu-Yasha, e até a raiva que sentia de você eu te culpei e ele... e ele como sempre me ofereceu algo que poderia acalmar meus nervos e esquecer tudo aquilo... ... e eu ... fui fraca ... aceitei.

Ela não acreditava no que ela chegara a fazer, tão puritana.

Ki – Conversamos mais um pouco e quando começou a fazer efeito ele percebeu, a conversa dele começou a mudar, ele queria que eu fizesse algumas coisas para ele pois devia dinheiro, eu me neguei, estavamos num quarto sentados na cama... eu me levantei irritada a ponto de bater nele, mas como estava já meio dopada ele me segurou facilmente e jogou-me na cama segurando firmemente com uma mão meus pulsos e me beijou.

Ela lembrou-se do beijo na casa do Inu-Yasha, ele fizera igual, certo que não havia lhe dado drogas, mas quer droga maior que sua proximidade, para ela isso já era uma droga.

Ki – E então aconteceu que nós fizemos, e eu que queria algo romantico, ironico não?

Kagome nem prestara muito atenção nas últimas palavras de Kikyou, apenas pensava no beijo, será que ele queria também só isso, havia brigado com Kikyou por alguma coisa, na sua opinião achava que era por causa do Sesshoumaru desta vez. Uma idéia iluminou sua mente, era possivel que ele a usara como consolação, aproveitando-se dela naquele momento, lembrava-se que com o passar do tempo o beijo tornara mais provocante e as intenções dele pareciam querer mais do que aqui. Sentiu-se péssima.

K – Por que não contaram para mim?

Ki – Nós só queriamos lhe proteger.

K – Me proteger – levantou-se da cama – mentindo para mim, eu não acredito todos mentiram para mim. "e o Inu-Yasha". Por que só me contou agora? – lágrimas formaram em seus olhos.

Ki – Kagome, fique calma, te contei para que você não se aproxime mais daquele maldito, que trouxe muito desgosto para a nossa casa... eu acho que ele também quer se aproveitar de você eu...

K – Abre a porta.

Ki – Prometa me que nunca mais vai chegar perto dele, não quero que sofra como eu, eu não quero que aconteça o mesmo que aconteceu antes.

K – Eu não sou você, abra a porta eu quero ir para o meu quarto.

Kikyou não se mecheu, Kagome não queria ficar mais ali, foi a porta girou a chaveu da porta e saiu chorando para o seu quarto. Mentiram, todos mentiram, lhe enganaram, para que, protege-la, e por um acaso esconder-lhe fatos importantes, a ponto de deixarem-na longe de casa, não havia confiança, poderia entender se contassem a verdade. E quanto a Inu-Yasha já não tinha certeza de suas intenções.

xxxxx

Kagura estava em casa lendo um livro, teria de fazer uma exposição dele na próxima semana. O telefone tocava incansavelmente algo que já estava lhe irritando.

Ka – Kanna atende o telefone.

Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro, droga teria que atender, era uma das coisas que mais odiava atender telefone.

Ka – Moshi moshi.

**N – Oi priminha.**

Ela deixou o livro cair da mão.

Ka – Por que está ligando o que quer?

**N – Nossa que recepção, preciso do seu carro.**

Ka – Para que?

**N – Coisas, passa aqui agora, eu te deixo em casa antes de sair.**

Ka – E se eu não quizer?

**N – Digamos que seu esqueleto será exposto para algumas pessoas.**

Ka – Hahaha, fazendo ameaças é? Niguém irá acreditar, eles te odeiam.

**N – Tenho algumas coisinhas que irão preder a atenção deles de uma certa forma que... acredite Sesshoumaru nem Kikyou nunca mais vão querer ver sua cara, nem pintada de ouro com pedrinhas de diamante.**

Ka – Está blefando.

**N – Quer experimentar?**

Ka – Que horas eu vou aí?

**N – Assim está melhor, pode ser agora.**

xxxxx

The gray ceiling on the earth  
Well it's lasted for a while  
Take my thoughts for what they're worth  
I've been acting like a child  
Your opinion, what is that?  
It's just a different point of view…………

Por que isso estava acontecendo, ela pensava deitada abraçada ao travesseiro, chorando. Trancara a porta e ligara o rádio, não queria ser incomodada e não queria que a ouvissem chorar. Sempre tratada como uma uma criança, era só no que pensava. Mais uma vez escutou batidas leves na porta dessa vez era sua mãe.

S.H. – Kagome, filha a comida vai esfriar.

K – Não quero comer.

S.H. – Tudo bem, quando quizer conversar é só me procurar.

Ela não respondeu, a senhora Higurashi alisou a porta tristemente, era melhor deixa-la um pouco sozinha, precisava pensar e por as idéias em ordem, provavelmente estava confusa. Lembrava-se de quando deram a noticia da morte do pai, foi um momento muito difícil para todos, mas em especial para Kagome, eles eram muito ligados, foi aí que sua irmã Kaede lhe sugerira passar algumas temporadas na casa dela, um lugar diferente a ajudaria.

……………Whatever, what else can I do?  
I said I'm sorry, yeah, I'm sorry  
I said I'm sorry, but what for?  
If I hurt you then I hate myself  
I don't want to hate myself, don't want to hurt you  
Why do you choose your pain if you only knew  
How much I love you, love you

I won't be your winter  
And i won't be anyone's excuse to cry  
And we can be forgiven  
And I will be here………….

A jovem permanecia deitada abraçada ao travesseiro e não percebeu quando um visitante entrou por sua janela. Sentiu alguém lhe abraçar acariciando seus cabelos, e num susto se afastou. Olhos dourados a olhavam com ternura.

K – Inu-Yasha?

I – Sou eu pode ficar calma, estou aqui.

Ele foi abraça-la novamente, ela sem ação deixou-se abraçar.

……………Old picture on the shelf  
It's been there for awhile  
Frozen image of ourselves  
We were acting like a child  
Innocent in a trance  
A dance that lasted for awhile

You read my eyes just like a diary  
Oh remember, please remember  
Well I'm not a begger, but once more  
If I hurt you then I hate myself  
I dont want to hate myself, dont want to hurt you  
Why do you choose that pain if only you knew  
How much I love you………..

I – Está tudo bem, pode confiar em mim.

Um estalo passou pelo seu cérebro, confiar, que a fez o empurrar.

K – Confiar, e por um acaso você confiou em mim? Você sabe o que significa a palavra confiança?

I – Desculpe por não ter contado, mas a sua mãe pediu e a Kikyou estava tão mau...

K – Inu-Yasha, sai do meu quarto.

I – Não vou deixar você sozinha.

K – O que você quer comigo?

Aquela pergunta tão direta o deixou perdido.

I – O que?

K – "Não acredito, eu acho que ele queria era me levar para a cama, só não contava com o Sesshoumaru para atrapalhar." Sai agora.

O empurrou para a porta.

I – Já disse que não vou.

K – Olha para mim, eu não quero conversar agora, não sei ainda nem o que pensar a seu respeito, a respeito de todo mundo.

I – Mas eu quero te ajudar.

K – Se quer me ajudar mesmo e reconquistar a minha confiança me deixa sozinha.

Ele abaixou as orelhas tristonho, e seguiu para a janela, sabia que no momento não adiantava brigar, só pioaria as coisas.

……….No  
I won't be your winter  
And i won't be anyone's excuse to cry  
And we can be forgiven  
And I will be here

No  
I won't be your winter  
Cause I won't be anyone's excuse to cry  
And we can be forgiven  
Well I will be here

And I won't be your winter  
And I won't be anyone's excuse to cry  
And we can be forgiven (Oh I know)  
And I will be here

(Your winter – Sister Hazel)

I – Tudo bem, mas eu volto.

xxxxx

Kikyou também estava no seu quarto, parada ao batente olhando a porta do quarto da irmã, que estava trancada, podia ouvir a triste música que tocava no rádio. Se sentia péssima, será que se tivesse contado antes... será que seria diferente se não tivesse guardado o segredo, poderia te-la prevenido antes sobre Naraku, e provavelmente ela o afastaria sem deixar brechas.

Entrou no quarto e sentou na cama, teria que esperar, ela a perdoaria, cedo ou tarde entenderia, ela preferia que fosse cedo.

xxxxx

As lágrimas já haviam cessado, mas não conseguia dormir. O relógio da cabeceira da cama marcavam onze e meia, fechou os olhos e virou-se para o outro lado.

Sentiu uma brisa, a janela estava aberta. Aberta? Mas ela fechara. É claro só poderia ser uma pessoa Inu-Yasha, ele voltara como dissera, suspirou e abriu os olhos virando-se.

Olhos a encaravam, mas não dourados, eram vermelhos. Assustada tentou gritar, o estranho foi mais rápido tapando-lhe a boca com um lenço, ela tentou se soltar dos braços fortes que a seguravam. O lenço estava úmido e exalava um estranho cheiro, que amolecia aos poucos cada um de seus músculos.

N – Não adianta lutar pequena, eu vim pra te levar para um passeio.

A voz já vinha meio distante, mas ela reconhecera, era a voz da pessoa que lhe ajudara com as compras, que tentou fazer amizade, que se aproveitara de sua irmã, Naraku. Para onde ele estaria a levando, o que faria agora, não sabia o que fazer, adormeceu.

………….I'm gonna tell Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo  
To any girls calling them canine Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" Yippie Yi,Yo  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Her bone runs out now

Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out

All say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All a doggy holdya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All a doggy hold ya'bone, all doggy hold it

Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof

I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back ruffy, get back scruffy  
Get back you flea infested mongrel

Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my mind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
that Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they do…ah-ooooo(howl)

Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof Yippie Yi,Yo  
Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof Yippie Yi,Yo

Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof Yippie Yi,Yo

Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof Yippie Yi,Yo

Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof Yippie Yi,Yo

Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof Yippie Yi,Yo  
Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof Yippie Yi,Yo  
Who let the dogs out  
woof, woof, woof, woof, woof Yippie Yi,Yo

(Who Let The Dogs Out - **Baha Men)**

* * *

**Nem acredito que consegui terminar, como eu disse esse ficou maior que os outros e as desvelações que lhes contei.**

**Estão gostando? Digam se estão gostando ou odiando, mandem reviews.**

**Não tem cenas do próximo capítulo por que ainda não escrevi... ei não adianta fazer essa cara de brava. Minha vida anda corrida, estou precisando pegar os poderes do Flash, ou do Mercurio ou quem sabe do Noturno emprestado.**

**nathBella : ficando massa que legal, sorte sua que apenas tem duas personalidades, eu perdi a conta, algumas tagarelam tanto que acabam se destacando, umas tem umas idéias tão estranhas, axu melhor não comentar. Continue lendo, espero que gostou desse capítulo comente.**

**E agora o que acontecerá com Kagome?**

**Como Inu-Yasha vai descobrir para onde ela foi levada?**

**Como iremos tirar nossa heroína das guarrasdo malévolo vilão?**

**Miroku curará sua... err.. ahn... delinquencia?**

**S - Faça isso pelo amor de Buda.**

**M - Sango não fica assim, devemos aceitar as pessoas como eles são.**

**Aham... Kikyou conseguirá explicar o mau entendido do quinto capítulo para Sesshoumaru?**

**E ele irá entender, ou terminar com Jakotsu?**

**Ja - Eba isso aí termina assim! - batendo palmas de felicidade.**

**Se - Prefiro morrer nas mãos do meu meio irmão imprestavel, é mais honroso.**

**Eu - Calma, calma foi só brincadeirinha.**

**Descubram isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo.**


	7. capítulo 07

**Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha não me pertence, drogra eu sei que não e os leitores também porque tenho que ficar sempre neste martirio, dizendo isso para mim mesma, nós autoras de fics sofremos**

**Cara que emoção três reviews em um capítulo, eeeehhhh (pulando de felicidade, soltando fogos de artifício e serpentilha), vocês não sabem como fizeram uma jovem e amadora autora feliz**

**– Ieba eu também, eu também (um pequeno ser pulando de felicidade)**

**– Shi quieta**

**– Não vale, eu quelu comemorar, se não fosse por mim a fic não ficaria engraçada**

**– "Até parece" pensa bem P1 se eu fosse deixar todas vocês comemorarem quando algo dá certo eu perco os leitores**

**– Mas eu sou a 1**

**– Sei que você é a 1 # gota #,... ahm que foi P6, ai olha a educação, eu aqui conversando com uma personalidade problemática e fazendo os caros leitores perderem seu tempo precioso, aqui vai a fic.**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior**

N – Precisa de ajuda? – ele sorri.

Ela ergueu o rosto sem jeito.

K – O... obrigada. – sorri.

N – Não há de que.

xxx

S.H. – Então vá a casa dele!

Ki – Será que ele vai me receber? – olhar duvidoso.

S.H. – Você nunca saberá se não tentar. – olhar amoroso.

Ki – Tem razão, eu vou... obrigada mãe.

Enquanto a senhora Higurashi foi para a cozinha, Kikyou pegou a bolsa e dirigiu-se para a porta, foi a janela com a finalidade de ver se chovia para pegar o guarda-chuva. Ao olhar através dela seu sangue gela e parece como se seu coração parasse de bater, viu sua irmã, Kagome, acompanhada e conversando animadamente com a pessoa que mais desprezava e que a fizera sofrer.

xxx

S – Por um acaso você quer levar um tapa ou um murro?

M – Tá bem, já tirei a mão.

S – Mi-ro-ku!

M – Dessa vez foi sem querer.

S – Sempre é.

xxx

Ki – Vamos subir para o meu quarto tenho algo importante para te contar.

K – Como assim? O que é?

Ki – É algo de uns cinco anos, quando você estava na casa da tia.

xxx

Se – Não acredito. – olhou para o relógio.

I – Que foi? Descobriu para que serve o relógio?

Se – Não seu ser inferior, estamos progredindo, ficamos juntos num comodo por mais de meia hora e eu não te matei, devo estar doente mesmo.

I – Keh, tô indo tomar banho.

Se – É realmente está precisando.

xxx

S – Você ligou, não ligou? Eu pedi.

M – Não mas eu deixei um recado na secretária eletrônica.

S – Miroku, desde quando a Kagome tem secretária eletrônica?

M – Ai que cabeça – bateu na testa – perdi o telefone dela, deixei o recado na casa do Inu-Yasha.

M – Eu tava pensando em...

S – Esquece, dá play.

xxx

Ki – Lembra quando você foi passar uma temporada na casa da tia Kaede? E aconteceu algumas coisas comigo?

K – Sim lembro, entrou um ladrão em casa e só tava você e o Suikotsu, o Inu-Yasha já me falou. O primo ficou tão assustado que teve que frequentar um psicólogo, e a mãe me proibiu de comentar qualquer coisa com você e os primos.

Ki – Kagome não foi isso que aconteceu.

K – Por que não contaram para mim?

Ki – Nós só queriamos lhe proteger.

Kagome não queria ficar mais ali, foi a porta girou a chaveu da porta e saiu chorando para o seu quarto. Mentiram, todos mentiram, lhe enganaram, para que, protege-la, e por um acaso esconder-lhe fatos importantes, a ponto de deixarem-na longe de casa, não havia confiança, poderia entender se contassem a verdade. E quanto a Inu-Yasha já não tinha certeza de suas intenções.

xxx

Ka – Moshi moshi.

**N – Oi priminha.**

Ela deixou o livro cair da mão.

Ka – Por que está ligando o que quer?

**N – Nossa que recepção, preciso do seu carro.**

xxx

I – Já disse que não vou.

K – Olha para mim, eu não quero conversar agora, não sei ainda nem o que pensar a seu respeito, a respeito de todo mundo.

I – Mas eu quero te ajudar.

K – Se quer me ajudar mesmo e reconquistar a minha confiança me deixa sozinha.

Ele abaixou as orelhas tristonho, e seguiu para a janela, sabia que no momento não adiantava brigar, só pioaria as coisas.

xxx

Kikyou entrou no quarto e sentou na cama, teria que esperar, ela a perdoaria, cedo ou tarde entenderia, ela preferia que fosse cedo.

xxx

O lenço estava úmido e exalava um estranho cheiro, que amolecia aos poucos cada um de seus músculos.

N – Não adianta lutar pequena, eu vim pra te levar para um passeio.

A voz já vinha meio distante, mas ela reconhecera, era a voz da pessoa que lhe ajudara com as compras, que tentou fazer amizade, que se aproveitara de sua irmã, Naraku. Para onde ele estaria a levando, o que faria agora, não sabia o que fazer, adormeceu.

* * *

**Capítulo 07**

taijuukei notte nanja korya nanja korya  
daietto nante imi ne- Night  
ren'aikan datte mirakuru mirakuru  
angai issho de ureshii Night

korehodo hyoukeisan ga hatsuiku shita  
konpyu-ta- demo  
onna no ko no nyuansu wa  
waridasenai!

Say Yeah!(YEAH!)  
yume no tobira wa zettai!  
Baby!(BABY!)  
jibun de hirakou! mirakuru!

Say Yeah!(YEAH!)  
yume wo shinjite zenshin!  
Fire!(FIRE!)  
motto chikazuku sa!

saishinkei tatte nanja korya nanja korya  
ki ni innakerya imi ne- Night  
daigyakuten datte mirakuru mirakuru  
zen'in itchi de daikettei

arehodo tekichuu suru tenki yohou no  
gakusha san demo  
onna no ko no kimagure wa  
yochi dekinai!

Say Yeah!(YEAH!)  
yume wo yume to shinaide  
Baby!(BABY!)  
jibun de hirakou! mirakuru!

Say Yeah!(YEAH!)  
yume wo miyou yo dekkai!  
Fire!(FIRE!)  
motto mirakuru naito!

O hanyo estava deitado na cama, acordou com a claridade batendo em seu rosto, ainda vestia a roupa da noite anterior. Lembrou-se que antes de dormir iria novamente visitar Kagome, o problema é que pegara no sono, pegou uma roupa no guarda roupa e dirigiu-se para o banheiro, estaba decidido, iria conversar com ele, não iria deixa-la naquele momento tão importante. Não enteressava se ela dizia que não o queria por perto, sentia que aquelas palavras não eram verdadeiras, e seus diziam o oposto.

xxxxx

Sango ergueu suas palpebras levemente.

S – "Ai que sono..."

Havia sido uma ótima noite de sono, mas a preguiça persistia, imaginava como teria sido o programa de Kagome e Inu-Yasha, será que teriam se divertido? Será que ele teria se declarado para ela, e ela para ele? Um sorriso surgiu em sua face, seria bom ver os dois amigos juntos.

Olhou para o criado mudo para ver as horas.

S – "O que aconteceu com o criado tá tão estranho?" – tentou esticar a mão para pegar o relógio – "Não consigo alcançar, mas que coisa."

Tentou forçar mais até que sentiu braços fortes abraçando-a e um muchocho incompreensível, ela arregalou os olhos ao observar com a devida atenção o ambiente em que se encontrava.

S – "Espera aí, esse não é o meu quarto é..." – virou-se – "...do Miroku" – sentiu uma mão descer para um local certamente não muito apropriado – "Ahm" – desferiu o golpe no rapaz que caiu da cama – "Mas que descarado, até dormindo."

Ela olhou para si mesma e se tranquiliza ao notar que usava roupas, as mesmas da noite anterior.

S – "Ufa, não fiz nada qoe possa me arrepender depois" Miroku precisamos conversar...

M – Sim precisamos – levantou-se massageando o rosto e as nádegas - precisamos conversar a respeito de como acordar uma pessoa no domingo de manhã.

S – Miroku

M – Convenhamos, despertar alguém dessa forma é ruim, desleal, péssimo, uma crueldade, sem contar que é muito doloroso. E olha que não fiz nada.

Plaft, outro tapa.

M – Ai Sango porque me bateu, eu nem fiz nada!

S – Nada era só um pernilongo.

xxxxx

Kikyou passeava pelo parque, durante a noite dormira muito pouco e acordara cedo já sem sono. Pensava em tudo que acontecera consigo desde a fatídica noite que conhecera Naraku, lembrava-se de cada palavra dele.

_N – Ele está te usando... ficou com você por pena... jamais se importou..._

Lembrou-se da primeira vez com o Inu-Yasha, e das últimas que estava um tanto distante e o pior sabia exatamente qual era a causa, ouviu ele sussurar, enquanto dormia era o nome de sua irmã, isso antes de conhecer Naraku.

_N – Pode até estar com você fisicamente, mas sua mente está com ela... tudo o que faz para você é pensando nela... apenas uma substituta, tem ela através de você..._

Essas palavras a entristeciam, enojavam-a. Um outro rosto conhecido surgiu em sua mente, era o de Sesshoumaru, desde quando gostava dele? Não sabia dizer, começou com uma amizade, fora Inu-Yasha que os apresentara, era fechado, não era de muita conversa, apesar de ser um dos garotas mais paquerados do colégio. O ciúmes surgiu quando já namorava Inu-Yasha, suas amigas lhe pediam para apresentar, a situação piorou quando conheceu Kagura, sua melhor amiga, esta em pouco tempo atou um namoro com o Youkai. Mas fora a pouco tempo descobriu que o sentimento que nutria era recíploco, surgiu assim um segredo que não demorou muito a ser desvelado pelos mais próximos. Motivo para mais uma vez terminar o namoro com Inu-Yasha.

Sentou-se num banco e olhou para os pássaros que voavam e se alimentavam de grãos que eram espalhados na calçada pelas mãos de uma sorridente velhinha.

Se – Explique-se.

Ela voltou o seu rosto assustada, era o dono de seus pensamentos de seu coração que sentara-se ao seu lado, sem ser notado.

Ki – Oi, Sesshoumaru – sirri.

Se – Você não ficou ligando ontem várias vezes só para dizer 'oi', se você está saindo como seu primo...

Ki – Não estou, era isso que eu queria explicar, eu estava na piscina e ele pediu ajuda para escolher uma roupa para sair com uma garota da sala dele.

Se – Está certo vou acreditar em você.

Ki – Obrigada.

Se – Tem certeza que é só isso?

Ki – Ainda está duvidando?

Se – Não é isso que estou falando, você parece preocupada com outra coisa.

Ki – Parece que você lê a minha mente,... ... estou preocupada com a Kagome.

Se – Porque?

Ki – Naraku voltou, e acho que ele está atrás dela, tentou se aproximar nos últimos dias.

Se – Aquele maldito – cerrou os dentes – você contou sobre o que realmente aconteceu?

Ki – Sim.

Se – E como ela recebeu a notícia?

Ki – Mal, ficou com raiva de mim, de você, da mãe, do vô e até do seu irmão, por termos mentido para ela. Principalmente o Inu-Yasha por ele ter inventado a histária do roubo, se trancou no quarto e não falou com mais niguém, espero que hoje esteja melhor.

Se – Eu havia dito, certos segredos não podem ser escondidos das pessoas que mais presamos, vamos conversar com ela mais tarde, ela vai entender.

xxxxx

K – Ai, minha cabeça.

Sentou-se na cama lentamente, buscando respostas em sua mente atordoada. Sabia que era dia, entrava claridade pela claraboia, olhou em volta e distinguiu um comodo simples, tendo como móveis um guarda roupas antigo, dois criados, uma grande cama de casal, não havia janelas, duas portas dispostas uma com a frente para a outra. Levantou-se e abriu uma delas, era o banheiro, também sem janelas, com outra claraboia. Que lugar era aquele? Foi a porta oposta e girou a maçaneta, esta não abriu, trancada. Viu um bilhete sobre o criado, caminhou para apanha-lo.

xxxxx

A campainha soava incessantemente, vendo-se obrigada a atender, Kagura levanta-se e vai arrastando-se, ao mesmo tempo amarrando o roupão.

Ka – Quem em sã consciência # boceja # levanta a essa hora num domingo para fazer uma visita?

Olha pelo olho mágico e fica mais contrariada, recita alguns 'elogios' e abre a porta.

Ka – Podia ter devolvido essa chave depois.

N – Não acredito, minha priminha, não está feliz em me ver?

Ka – Você não imagina o quanto aprecio seu sinismo.

N – Por que não disse, farei mais visitas.

Ka – Poupe-me, resolveu o que queria?

N – Parte, vou passar para a outra parte do plano.

Ka – Para que diabos queria o carro?

N – Digamos que fui cobrar uma dívida, que está sendo paga por etapas.

Ka – Como assim?

N – Coisas antigas.

Ka – Evasivo como sempre, agora dá para ir embora tenho coisas para fazer.

N – Sei a cama te espera, tchau.

Ka – Não adeus. – fechou a porta.

Ele virou-se a caminho do supermercado.

N – "Não Kagura, isso é um até logo, vai se arrepender por algum dia ter tentado me denunciar, você tentou esconder de mim não foi, seu segredinho. Que tal quando sue amiguinha e seu amado descobrirem aquele seu outro segredinho."

xxxxx

Pulou até a janela e tentou abri-la, sem sucesso, ela a trancara, o quarto estava silencioso, talvés dormia, chamou-a pela nome, não adiantou.

I – "É Inu-Yasha, acho que desta vez você terá que entrar como qualquer um entra, pela porta."

xxxxx

Kikyou e Sesshoumaru caminhavam para a casa dela, apesar da preocupação do retorno de Naraku, estavam felizes, não apenas pelo fato de que os maus entendidos haviam sido exclarecidos mas também pelo fato de que agora estavam juntos.

Se – Não se preocupe, ela já foi alertada, não se aproximará dele.

Ki – Eu sei, mas e ele... porque tudo tem que ser tão difícil?

Se – Estarei sempre a seu lado – abraça-a pelo ombro mais forte – é só ficarmos por uns tempos de olho que nada vai acontecer.

Ki – É acho que tem razão, sem contar no Inu-Yasha que provavelmente vai ficar mais grudado nela.

Se – Por esse ponto acho que ela vai sofrer.

Já estavam a ponto de entrar na casa quando são interrompidos por um youkai lobo.

Ko – Olá Sesshoumaru como está?

Se – encara-o de cima a baixo – Bem.

Ko – Oi Kikyou, eu poderia falar com a sua irmã?

Ki – Oi Kouga, ela ainda não acordou, não gostaria de vir outra hora? Assim que ela acordar ela pode te ligar. – abriu a porta.

Ko – Claro eu... cara de cachorro o que pensa que está fazendo aqui?

Inu-Yasha que estava sentado no sofá esperando a senhora Higurashi chamar a filha pronuncia-se irritado.

I – Lobo fedido, não lhe devo satisfações, o que 'você' faz aqui?

Ko – Não é obvio, vim visitar minha mulher.

Se – Mas que sujeitinho...

Ki – Possessivo, não, mas até que é uma gracinha.

I – ORAS SEU... QUEM LHE DEU PERMISSÃO DE CHAMA-LA ASSIM SEU INTROMETIDO?

Ko – EU A AMO, POR ISSO ELA É MINHA MULHER, TÔTÓ.

Se – Não acredito que acha isso – apontou para Kouga – uma gracinha.

Ki – Não ele, mas o jeito que ele se refere.

I – AHM... O QUE? DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU SEU LOBO SARNENTO.

Ko – DE 'TÔTÓ' SEU PULGUENTO,OU POR UM ACASO FICOU SURDO?

Ki – Sesshoumaru você não acha que estão indo longe demais, daqui a pouco o...

V.H. – MAS QUE GRITARIA É ESSA AÍ NA SALA, UM VELHO NÃO PODE DORMIR . – gritou das escadas.

Se – Pode deixar eu levo o lobo bobo para a saída, você leva o imprestável do meu irmão.

I e Ko – EI, EU OUVI ISSO.

O telefone toca.

Ki – "Obrigada Buda" Kouga poderia voltar depois, Inu-Yasha espera um pouco que eu quero conversar com você, moshi moshi.

O youkai lobo sai muito contrariado, enquanto o meio youkai canta vitória.

xxxxx

A letra do bilhete era fina e bem feita, escrita por uma caneta preta.

Querida Kagome,

Peço-lhe desculpas por acordar sem minha presença, tinha ainda algumas coisas a fazer e assuntos para tratar. Voltarei para almoçarmos juntos, não se preocupe lhe direi as informações necessárias.

Espero que esteja satisfeita com as instalações, tudo do melhor para a irmã da querida Kikyou.

Cordialmente,

Naraku.

K – Naraku!

Sentou-se na cama frustada.

K – "O que vou fazer agora? Alguém me ajuda, eu quero sair daqui."

xxxxx

Ka – "Nem num domingo, as pessoas me deixam em paz" Moshi moshi.

**B – Kagura é você?**

Ka – Sim é ela, quem está falando?

**B – Sua voz fica péssima quando acaba de levantar, é o Bankotsu.**

Ka – Bankotsu vai a (censurado), o que você quer?

**B – Sabe aonde está o Naraku?**

Ka – Não e não estou afim de saber.

Ouviu o rapaz do outro lado da linha abafar um palavrão.

Ka – Escuta, você sabe porque ele pediu o meu carro emprestado?

**B – Apenas para arranjar uns esquemas?**

Ka – Que esquemas são esses?

**B – Desculpe querida, mas isso eu não posso falar.**

Ka – Só me fale que isso não envolve drogas nem contrabando.

**B – Pode ficar tranquila, é sempre bom falar com você.**

Ka – Já eu não posso dizer o mesmo, tchau.

Uma sombra de dúvida pairou sobre a moça, o que o primo estaria aprontando, no que estaria envolvido e será que mais uma vez a arrastara para mais uma confusão?

Não sabia exatamente porque, mas precisava conversar com Kikyou ou Sesshoumaru.

xxxxx

S – Para Miroku, daqui a pouco alguém atende.

Ele a abraçava beijando lhe o rosto.

M – Assim que atenderem eu paro.

S – "Eu mereço" moshi moshi, quem fala?

**Ki – Kikyou, quem está falando?**

S – Oi Kikyou é a Sango, tudo bem?

**Ki – Bem digamos que agora está.**

S – Você poderia passar o telefone para a Kagome?

**Ki – Melhor você vir até aqui, acho que neste momento ela precisa e muito de você.**

S – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Ki – Quando chegar eu te explico.**

S – Certo, tô indo, o Miroku vai também.

Ele olhou para ela com cara de desentendido.

**Ki – Tá certo, até mais.**

S – Até.

M – Aconteceu alguma coisa não foi, meu sexto sentido nunca falha.

S – Miroku, corta essa, sexto sentido é coisa de mulher.

M – Não é não, meu pai e o meu avô tem isso.

S – Claro "vindo da família do Miroku tudo é possível, já não bastava a mão amaldiçoada?" vem, temos que ir para a casa da Kagome.

xxxxx

Ki – Era a Sango, acho que agora as coisas vão se acertar, pelo menos ela a Kagome vai escutar.

I – Feh.

S.H. – Inu-Yasha que bom que você ainda está ai.

Senhora Higurashi veio descendo as escadas.

I – O que foi ela dicidiu falar comigo?

S.H. – Não, não é isso, já bati várias vezes na porta e ela não responde nada.

Os quatro (ups esqueci de dizer que o Sesshy tava junto)

Se – Humana, o que foi que eu lhe disse sobre esse apelido ridículo.

Eu – Mas é tão fofo quanto você... você também ouviu Inu-Yasha.

I – Keh.

Se – Eu não sou fofo.

Eu – "É sim." hihi.

Se – Eu sou o Grande Sesshoumaru, filho de Inutaisho, senhor das terras do oeste (que fala mais Senhor dos Anéis, tipo 'Eu sou fulano, filho de beltrano, senhor de blá blá blá, que viajada, mais viajada, nota verificar o suquinho que eu tomo no almoço, tenho a leve impressão que alguém esta adicionando algo nele # personalidades assobiando # - não liguem autora em crise, escrevendo fic aonde não deve na hora que não pode, em resumo no serviço enquanto o chefe não está, que exemplo não - , e que nota mais comprida).

Eu – Mil perdões grande youkai.

Ki – Com licença autora, poderia parar de enrolar, tenho que tomar almas daqui a pouco, poderiamos continuar logo.

Eu – "Que garota mais apressadinha, deve ser porque ela é de barro, hum... será que as váriascenas dela no sol e na água não vão estraga-la? # olhar malévolo # huhuhuhuhum será que é maldade repetir mais algumas cenas até ela trincar e se desfazer?)

Ki – "Não sei porque, não vejo nenhuma aura malígna nessa autora, mas sinto que tem algo de muito estranho nela, acho que ela pode ser perigosa."

Como eu ia dizendo os quatro sobem até a porta do quarto da jovem chamando-a sem sucesso, Jakotsu incomodado (a) sai a porta do quarto.

Ja – Nossa o que está acontecendo... Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha que bom vê-los vieram me visitar.

I – Feh.

Se – ... –

Ki – A Kagome não responde.

Ja – Ela deve estar brava mesmo. Kikyou poderia me passar o número da Kagura?

Ki – Sim está no caderninho na sala ao lado do telefone.

Ja – Obrigada... ah vi o carro dela parado ontem a noite, em frente de casa, ela veio falar com você?

Ki – Não, nem vi ela ontem muito menos falei com ela. Que horas foi?

Ja – Não sei já era bem tarde.

Ki – Depois eu ligo para ela.

I – Eu vou arrombar a porta.

Ki e S.H. – NÃO.

Se – Sempre usando a brutalidade, Inu-Yasha você é patético.

I – Feh, então arranja um geito melhor, senhor sabe tudo.

Se – Olhe e aprenda, senhora Higurashi você não teria uma cópia da chave?

S.H. – Sim tenho vou pegar.

I – Eu também pensei nisso.

Ki – E porque não falou?

I – Por que isso ser simples demais.

Ki – # gota #.

Se – # tapa na testa # Buda com tantos seres na terra foste me dar como irmão isto.

Mantiveram-se em um silencio perturbador até senhora Higurashi chegar com a bendita chave. Esta foi rapidamente introduzida no buraco da fechadura, e aberta a porta.

O quarto estava escuro, os quatro entraram silenciosamente, procuravam afastar de seus pensamentos que a garota fizera um ato impensado. Senhora Higurashi aciona o interruptor.

Inu-Yasha senti no ar do quarto um cheiro familiar que lhe enraivesse, o cheiro vinha forte da janela e da beira da cama. Quando o comodo é iluminado todos constatam com um enorme espanto que estava vazio.

Ki – Não pode ser... Sesshoumaru... Naraku!

Ele a olha surpreso.

I – Maldito "se encostar em um só fio de cabelo de Kagome... Naraku irá me pagar."

xxxxx

Kagome levantou-se da cama estava decidida não se daria por vencida, mesmo sem saber aonde estava, ou que faria depois, precisava escapar. Olhou para todos os lados buscando uma saída, o canto de um pássaro chamou-lhe atenção para o teto. Um maroto sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, claro como não pensara nisto antes, a claraboia do quarto não era muito distante, a cama, os criados e o guarda roupas poderia lhe servir para alguma coisa.

K – Muito bem Kagome se quer mesmo sair daqui enteira é hora de agir, vamos ao trabalho.

seishun wo ouka suru shokun ni tsugu!  
wareware wa kanzen ni tanoshindeiru!  
saa, shokuntachi mo tomo ni tanoshimou dewanai ka!

(Hey!)

zen'in issho ni mirakuru mirakuru (Say Everybody!)  
zen'in issho ni mirakuru mirakuru  
zen'in issho ni mirakuru mirakuru (C'mon!)  
zen'in issho ni mirakuru mirakuru

zen'in issho ni mirakuru mirakuru  
zen'in issho ni mirakuru mirakuru

zen'in issho ni mirakuru mirakuru  
zen'in issho ni mirakuru naito!  
zen'in issho ni mirakuru mirakuru  
zen'in issho ni mirakuru naito

Come on a Baby!  
Come on a Fire!

Say Yeah!(YEAH!)  
yume no tobira wa zettai!  
Baby!(BABY!)  
jibun de hirakou! mirakuru!

Say Yeah!(YEAH!)  
yume wo shinjite zenshin!  
Fire!(FIRE!)  
motto hirakou! mirakuru!

Say Yeah!(YEAH!)  
yume wo yume to shinaide  
Baby!(BABY!)  
jibun de hirakou! mirakuru!

Say Yeah!(YEAH!)  
yume wo miyou yo dekkai!  
Fire!(FIRE!)  
motto mirakuru naito!

Come on a Baby!

Say Yeah!(YEAH!)  
yume no tobira wa zettai!  
Baby!(BABY!)  
jibun de hirakou! mirakuru!

Say Yeah!(YEAH!)  
yume wo shinjite zenshin!  
Fire!(FIRE!)  
motto hirakou! mirakuru!

Say Yeah!(YEAH!)  
yume wo yume to shinaide  
Baby!(BABY!)  
jibun de hirakou! mirakuru!

Say Yeah!(YEAH!)  
yume wo miyou yo dekkai!  
Fire!(FIRE!)  
motto mirakuru naito!

(Say Yeah – Morning Musume)

* * *

**Num credito consegui escrever e postar esse capítulo logo, uau.**

**O que acharam deste capítulo? Gostaram espero que sim.**

**Genti essa música que eu coloquei é show, peguem, ela émuito animada, procurem a versão com cenas do anime, são muito engraçadas.**

**Não liguem para esta neurotica que aqui escreve, sabe tenho problema, acho que já comentei isso.**

**Provavelmente irei demorar um pouco para postar o próximo pois sabe estarei estudando cursinho durante a noite e trabalhando durante o dia, que vida de cão, sem ofensas Inu e Sesshy.**

**I - Feh, por mim podia nunca mais aparecer.**

**Nossa assim você fere os meus sentimentos, Sesshy me defende.**

**Se - Não olha assim para mim, não sou o principal do anime nemdessa sua fic, não me envolva... e pela miléssima vez para de me chamar de Sesshy se não irá conhecer o outro mundo.**

**Vivica Higurashi: fiz o que fiz com a Kagome para deixar ahistória mais emocionante, depoisvocê vai entender, deixei a Kikyou com o Sesshyporque me pediram eu ia deixar ela sozinha e o ela com a Rin, apesar de não achar tão ruim o casal Kiky e Sesshy. E calma depois ela não vai mais dispensa-lo, garanto, estou pensando num belo resgate e numa linda declaração, mas tiver já algumas ideias pode me falar, é bom leitores participarem da fic assim podemos deixa-las mais próxima do gosto dos leitores, valeu por comentar, continue lendo e mandando reviews.**

**Algum ser: tive de parar onde parei para deixar com mais suspense e atisar a curiosidade de vocês pobres leitores, huhuhuhahaha. Que bom que está gostando, aqui está o capítulo tanto esperado, valeu por comentar, continue lendo e mandando reviews.**

**nathBella:que bom que adorou,eu também não sou muito fã dos dois mas eles apareceram bastante nesse e no passadopelo fato que eles mudaram o quadro histórico, alterando a vidinha das outras personagens, os próximos prometo me centrar mais no Inu e na Kagome, sem esquecer é clarodo Miroku e da Sango. Brigadão por comentar, continue lendo e mandando reviews.**

**Vejo vocês daqui alguns dias, ou semanas não estou muito certa não comecei a escrever o próximo mas não tardarei a escrever até ieu to ficando curiosa.**

**Não percam nopróximo capítulo:**

**Kagome conseguirá sair de sua prisão?**

**O segredo de Kagura será revelado?**

**Inu-Yasha conseguirá encontrar com sua amada?**

**O que Narakutem a dizer para Kagomee o que elatem a haver com a divida ainda não quitada de Naraku comNaraku?**

**Bankotsu foi jagado para escanteio, o que fará a respeito?**

**As -Nãosabia que ele jogava futebol?**

**Ai minha cabeça, onde está a minha agendinha com o telefone do psiquiatra?**

**As - Ué não intindi?**

**kisses**


	8. capítulo 08

Primeiramente peço desculpas pelos erros de digitação, um pior que o outro, sem contar aqueles que o fanfiction fez o favor de aumentar, tipo juntando palavras # ¬¬ #.

Em segundo lugar desculpem-me pela demora, não pretendia demorar tanto.

Teremos algumas novidades, entrada de dois novos personagens, e algumas desvelações.

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha não me pertence, seus fãs agradecem.

Sem mais embromeicham, lá vai a fic.

* * *

**No capítulo anterior**

S – "Espera aí, esse não é o meu quarto é..." – virou-se – "...do Miroku" – sentiu uma mão descer para um local certamente não muito apropriado – "Ahm" – desferiu o golpe no rapaz que caiu da cama – "Mas que descarado, até dormindo."

Ela olhou para si mesma e se tranqüiliza ao notar que usava roupas, as mesmas da noite anterior.

S – "Ufa, não fiz nada que possa me arrepender depois" Miroku precisamos conversar...

M – Sim precisamos – levantou-se massageando o rosto e as nádegas - precisamos conversar a respeito de como acordar uma pessoa no domingo de manhã.

S – Miroku

M – Convenhamos despertar alguém dessa forma é ruim, desleal, péssimo, uma crueldade, sem contar que é muito doloroso. E olha que não fiz nada.

Plaft, outro tapa.

M – Ai Sango porque me bateu, eu nem fiz nada!

S – Nada era só um pernilongo.

xxx

Se – E como ela recebeu a notícia?

Ki – Mal, ficou com raiva de mim, de você, da mãe, do vô e até do seu irmão, por termos mentido para ela. Principalmente o Inu-Yasha por ele ter inventado a história do roubo, se trancou no quarto e não falou com mais ninguém, espero que hoje esteja melhor.

Se – Eu havia dito, certos segredos não podem ser escondidos das pessoas que mais presamos, vamos conversar com ela mais tarde, ela vai entender.

xxx

N – Coisas antigas.

Ka – Evasivo como sempre, agora dá para ir embora tenho coisas para fazer.

N – Sei a cama te espera, tchau.

Ka – Não adeus. – fechou a porta.

Ele virou-se a caminho do supermercado.

N – "Não Kagura, isso é um até logo, vai se arrepender por algum dia ter tentado me denunciar, você tentou esconder de mim não foi, seu segredinho. Que tal quando sua amiguinha e seu amado descobrirem aquele seu outro segredinho".

xxx

I – AHM... O QUE? DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU SEU LOBO SARNENTO.

Ko – DE 'TÔTÓ' SEU PULGUENTO,OU POR UM ACASO FICOU SURDO?

Ki – Sesshoumaru você não acha que estão indo longe demais, daqui a pouco o...

V.H. – MAS QUE GRITARIA É ESSA AÍ NA SALA, UM VELHO NÃO PODE DORMIR . – gritou das escadas.

Se – Pode deixar eu levo o lobo bobo para a saída, você leva o imprestável do meu irmão.

I e Ko – EI, EU OUVI ISSO.

xxx

Querida Kagome,

Peço-lhe desculpas por acordar sem minha presença, tinha ainda algumas coisas a fazer e assuntos para tratar. Voltarei para almoçarmos juntos, não se preocupe lhe direi as informações necessárias.

Espero que esteja satisfeita com as instalações, tudo do melhor para a irmã da querida Kikyou.

Cordialmente,

Naraku.

K – Naraku!

Sentou-se na cama frustada.

K – "O que vou fazer agora? Alguém me ajuda, eu quero sair daqui."

xxx

**B – Apenas para arranjar uns esquemas?**

Ka – Que esquemas são esses?

**B – Desculpe querida, mas isso eu não posso falar.**

xxx

M – Aconteceu alguma coisa não foi, meu sexto sentido nunca falha.

S – Miroku, corta essa, sexto sentido é coisa de mulher.

M – Não é não, meu pai e o meu avô tem isso.

S – Claro "vindo da família do Miroku tudo é possível, já não bastava a mão amaldiçoada?" vem, temos que ir para a casa da Kagome.

xxx

O quarto estava escuro, os quatro entraram silenciosamente, procuravam afastar de seus pensamentos que a garota fizera um ato impensado. Senhora Higurashi aciona o interruptor.

Inu-Yasha sente no ar do quarto um cheiro familiar que lhe enraivasse, o cheiro vinha forte da janela e da beira da cama. Quando o cômodo é iluminado todos constatam com um enorme espanto que estava vazio.

Ki – Não pode ser... Sesshoumaru... Naraku!

Ele a olha surpreso.

I – Maldito "se encostar em um só fio de cabelo de Kagome... Naraku irá me pagar."

xxx

Olhou para todos os lados buscando uma saída, o canto de um pássaro chamou-lhe atenção para o teto. Um maroto sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, claro como não pensara nisto antes, a claraboia do quarto não era muito distante, a cama, os criados e o guarda roupas poderia lhe servir para alguma coisa.

K – Muito bem Kagome se quer mesmo sair daqui enteira é hora de agir, vamos ao trabalho.

* * *

Capítulo 08

* * *

Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm Exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand 

'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
Don't let me out of your signt  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights  
Oh... I've had it up to here!

The moment that I step outside  
So many reasons  
For me to run and hide  
I can't do the little things  
I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear

'Cause I'm just a girl,  
I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
Late at night  
I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes  
I'm just a girl,  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype  
Oh... I've had it up to here!…………………

Kagome secou o suor da testa, e exausta observou a obra de arte que montara. E que arte.

K – Ufá, terminei, só espero que seja estável...

Para que todos tenham uma melhor visualização, pois bem, a jovem havia puchado a cama para o meio do quarto, em seguida o guarda roupas, que por sorte não estava muito pesado, mas por precaução retirou tudo o que restava dentro dele, empurrando-o até encostar na cama de forma que seu topo ficasse exatamente embaixo da claraboia. Colocou os dois criados mudos empilhados por sobre a cama, encostados no guarda roupas.

Não sabia ao certo o que faria assim que tivesse acesso ao telhado, mas isso não lhe importava no momento, a única coisa que pensava era que estava a merce de Naraku se permanece-se ali e que precisava fugir o quanto antes. Com esse pensamento iniciou a sua escalada para a liberdade, mas sua estatura não ajudava, não que fosse baixa, tinha um por volta de um e sessenta e oito.

Subira no guarda roupa, estava a pouco distancia da claraboia, surgiu-lhe no peito uma emoção imensuravel, empurrou o vidro para abri-lo mais.

K – Mais... um pouquinho...e ... ... ahr... ...eh...mas isso tá... emperrado.

xxxxx

O grupo fora dividido. Inu-Yasha, Miroku e Sango foram fazer uma vistoria no quarto e no jardim em busca de pistas, enquanto Kikyou, Sesshoumaru e Jakotsu sairam para visitarem alguns locais do provavel paradeiro de Naraku e Kagome.

S – Deve haver alguma coisa por aqui, tem que ter!

M – Calma, calma vamos todos ficarmos calmos e pensar. Sugiro que tentemos raciocinar como o Naraku, e seguir os provaveis passos que ele daria.

S – O que fariamos se fossemos o Naraku?

I – Não deixaria pistas, nem o cheiro, e ainda faria o impossível para que possamos encontra-lo.

Senhora Higurashi que estava na porta ao ouvir sai chorando

M – Inu-Yasha desse geito você não está ajudando.

I – Keh.

S – Por um acaso não está preocupado com a Kagome? Não se importa com ela?

O hanyou ignorou os questionamentos do quarto em direção ao jardim.

M – Sei que paresse meio estranho, mas ele está realmente preocupado com a senhorita Kagome.

S – Mas as coisas que ele fala e as atitudes que toma, eu não entendo.

O rapaz virou-se para a jovem e sorriu-lhe.

M – Ele apenas tem dificuldade de demonstrar o que sente, não gosta de se sentir fraco, por isso camufla seus sentimentos.

A jovem deu uma leve olhar pela a janela recem aberta do comodo, lançando um olhar pensativo para o hanyou que se encontrava no jardim, vasculhando tudo como um maluco.

S – "Acho que o Miroku tem razão, ele tem medo."

xxxxx

Kikyou mantinha-se calma exteriormente, aprendera isso em enfermagem, teria que passar tranquilidade para o paciente que estaria se queixando de muita dor devido ao câncer ou outros incidentes que este sofrera. Sesshoumaru caminhava a frente impacível, não pudera impedir o que ocorrera a Kikyou, não queria falhar novamente. Jakotsu ia um pouco atrás dos outros, sabia o que Naraku poderia estar tramando, e temia que seu irmão Bankotsu fizesse parte do plano, havia escutado parte da conversa do irmão com Kagura. Porque queria tanto saber aonde Naraku estava? O que ele pegara e quais esquemas eram? Estaria envolvido? Seu irmão nunca lhe escondera tantos segredos. Lembrava-se antes à cinco anos atrás ele questinar se podiam confiar em Naraku já que possuia vários inimigos e ao notarem as mudanças bruscas em Suikotsu.

O triu entrou em um barzinho o Uchuu (o falta de criatividade), era aonde o sequestrador costumava ir. Um homem grande e corpulento barrou-lhes o caminho.

H – Ainda não estamos abertos, voltem ao anoitecer.

Sesshoumaru olhou-o com o canto dos olhos, demonstrando uma cara de poucos amigos, o homem engoliu seco mas não se atreveu mover um músculo sequer.

Ki – Não será necessário a violência, estamos aqui para falar com Jaisey.

Ele olhou para a jovem aborrecido, apontando em seguida para o balcão do bar onde se encontrava um youkai serpente limpando alguns copos e ajeitando algumas garrafas de bebida.

Ki – Bom dia Jaisey.

Jai – Kikyou é você? – deixou os copos de lado juntamente com a pono.

Ki – Sim eu mesma, como está?

Jai – Bem, vou indo você sabe como é não e você como está já faz tanto tempo que não aperece por aqui? O que houve senti a sua falta. – lançou-lhe um sorriso galante.

Se – Não temos tempo para papo furado e nos seja útil.

Jai – Bom dia para você também Sesshoumaru, em que posso fazer para ajudar minha bela amiga.

Sesshoumaru bufou, tentando ignorar o galanteador barato.

Ki – Preciso saber do paradeiro de Naraku!

Jaisey tornou a pegar o pano e continuar sua tarefa, deviando o olhar dos recém chegados.

Jai – Sinto muito, flor, mas não sei aonde pode encontra-lo, ele não aparece aqui já fazem quatro anos a meio – olhou para ela – me desculpe não posso ajuda-la.

A jovem olhou para Sesshoumaru clamando por ajuda, ele olhou para dela para o bar, sentia um cheiro azedo e amargo no ar, era cheiro de mentira.

Ki – Sabe como podemos encontra-lo?

Jai – Não.

Ki – Não conhece nem ao menos uma pessoa que possa saber?

Ele tornou a negar com a cabeça. A atitude do barmen estava irritando profundamente Sesshoumaru, que a primeira falta de atenção do youkai puchou-o pelo balcão pelo colarinho da camisa.

Se – Pare de nos fazer de idiotas e responda, sabe aonde Naraku está?

Ja – Se eu fosse você eu falava logo, pois quando o Sesshy fica irritado...

Se – Ei você, se não calar a maldita boca vai ser o próximo.

Ja – Desculpe Sesshy.

Se – E se tornar a me chamar por esse apelido ridículo vai ficar sem língua.

Ki – Por favor Jaisey, precisamos saber, ele está com a minha irmã,... quer ver repetir a história que aconteceu com a sua irmã, Ykari?

Ele a olhou espantado, como sabia?

Ki – Pois é eu soube o que aconteceu.

Jakotsu e Sesshoumaru a observaram e entreolharam-se, do que ela estava falando afinal?

Ki – Por favor.

Jai – Sigam até aquela porta preta, não precisam bater é só entrarem, virem a direita e encontrarão uma escada em caracol, ... ela acaba em um corredor, é só bater na terceira porta a esquerda,... o name dela é ... Tsubaki.

Sesshoumaru soltou o youkai que por sua vez caiu no chão, e os três seguiram caminho até o encontro de Tsubaki.

xxxxx

Sentou-se sobre o guarda roupa.

K – Droga e agora o que eu vou fazer?

Levantou-se saindo de sua escada improvisada, e caminhou até o banheiro. Precisava lavar o rosto, isto mesmo, quem sabe assim teria alguma idéia (as vezes eu faço isso). Parou em frente a pia e encarou o espelho, abriu a torneira, e com a mão em forma de concha apanhou um bocado de água molhando o rosto, encheu mais uma vez a mão com água e observou-a, aquele pequeno espelho cristalino refletiu uma imagem que a fez arregalar os olhos. Esquecera-se completamente que no banheiro, havia outra claraboia, tinha outra chance, mas teria de ser rápida, não fazia idéia o quanto demorara para montar a primeira 'escada' e muito menos a que horas Naraku poderia chegar.

K – Isto vai dar trabalho.

xxxxx

Acabara de estacionar o carro em frente ao templo Higurashi, precisava conversar com Kikyou. Achou muito suspeita a ligação de Bankotsu, porque estaria tão aborrecido com Naraku? Não sabia, mas de uma coisa não restava duvida ambos tramavam alguma coisa, e sua intuição lhe dizia que sua melhor amiga teria alguma coisa a haver com tal fato.

Subiu as escadarias apressado, estranhou ao ver Inu-Yasha com mais dois amigos vasculhando pelo jardim.

Ka – Ei o que estão fazendo, perderam alguma coisa?

I – Não enche Kagura, vai cuidar da sua vida.

Ka – Que educação.

I – Feh.

Irritada segue para dentro da casa, encontrando Souta na porta sentado tristonho.

Ka – Oi Souta, a Kikyou está?

So – Não ela saiu com o primo Jakotsu e o Sesshoumaru.

Ela ergueu a sombrancelha e colocou as mãos na cintura pensativa.

Ka – "Sesshoumaru andando junto com Jakotsu, tem algo estranho acontecendo ou ele só pode estar doente!"

Viu a senhora Higurashi passar com os olhos vermelhos, dando-lhe um leve comprimento e seguindo para o jardim aonde o triu se encontrava.

Ka – Souta o que está acontecendo?

So – A Kagome… ela foi ... sequestrada.

Ka – Quando foi isso?

So – Ontem a noite.

Quem faria tal coisa, foi então que como num estalar de dedos as informações que possuia começaram a se ligar umas a outras.

_**N – Oi priminha.**_

_Ela deixou o livro cair da mão._

_Ka – Por que está ligando o que quer?_

_**N – Nossa que recepção, preciso do seu carro.**_

_Ka – Para que?_

_**N – Coisas...**_

_Ka – Para que diabos queria o carro?_

_N – Digamos que fui cobrar uma dívida, que está sendo paga por etapas._

_Ka – Como assim?_

_N – Coisas antigas._

_**B – Sabe aonde está o Naraku?**_

_Ka – Não e não estou afim de saber._

_Ouviu o rapaz do outro lado da linha abafar um palavrão._

_Ka – Escuta, você sabe porque ele pediu o meu carro emprestado?_

_**B – Apenas para arranjar uns esquemas?**_

_Ka – Que esquemas são esses?_

_**B – Desculpe querida, mas isso eu não posso falar.**_

O carro emprestado, a dívida antiga, etapas isso significava que já tinha um plano bem estruturado, não seria ingênua em acreditar que poderia ser diferente. Depois a estranha ligação de Bankotsu querendo saber o paredeiro de Naraku, e o qual irritado por não descobrir a resposta, estaria preocupado ou participara e agora fora deixado de lado dos tais esquemas? E agora mais essa Kagome sequestrada.

Inconcientemente arregalou os olhos, não podia acreditar que ele fizera isso.

_Ka – E se eu não quizer?_

_**N – Digamos que seu esqueleto será exposto para algumas pessoas.**_

_Ka – Hahaha, fazendo ameaças é? Niguém irá acreditar, eles te odeiam._

_**N – Tenho algumas coisinhas que irão preder a atenção deles de uma certa forma que... acredite Sesshoumaru nem Kikyou nunca mais vão querer ver sua cara, nem pintada de ouro com pedrinhas de diamante.**_

_Ka – Está blefando._

_**N – Quer experimentar?**_

E se ele usou o carro para sequestra-la, era obvio para ela que ele fizera isso, e se alguém viu, alguém da casa dos Higurashi.

Ka – "Maldito".

Fora usada como bode espiatório e não se dera conta. Saiu apressada para o carro, precisava encontrar Kikyou e Sesshoumaru o quanto antes, se eles descobrissem que de uma certa forma estava envolvida perderia sua melhor amiga e seria despresada pelo cara que ela ainda, por mais que tentasse esquecer, amava. Só poderiam estar em um lugar o Uchuu, e não poderia permitir que eles falassem com Tsubaki.

Ela precisava ser rápida.

Ka – Eles não podem saber que eu e Naraku somos...

xxxxx

Ki – "Primos"

Sesshoumaru dirigia o carro pensativo, também custara a acreditar em tal fato, como Kagura e Naraku poderiam ser parentes...

Ki – E ela nunca me falou nada, não posso acreditar no que aquela mulher, Tsubaki, disse...

_Sesshoumaru bateu a porta, que rapidamente foi aberta por uma jovem de longos cabelos soltos, usava vestimentas íntimas e já possuía um cigarro ao canto da boca. Olhou desdenhosa para Kikiou e Jakotsu, voltando-se com ar sedutor para com Sesshoumaru (nem vem que não tem bruxa)._

_T – O que deseja?_

_Se – Quero saber um pouco de um certo amigo seu?_

_Ela olhou mais uma vez de cima a baixo._

_T – Claro, pode entrar, verei com o que posso ajudar._

_Os três adentraram observando cada ponto do recinto, que era no caso bem acolhedor. Um quarto ornado com finas cortinas na janela, uma bela penteadeira de mogno, com um enorme espelho redondo, ornado de dourado o qual ela parou para dar mais uma olhada em seu semblante sentando-se na cama. Esta por sua vez, também era de mogno, e mostrava como a noite fora animada, já que seus lençóis estavam bagunçados. Havia também um enorme guarda-roupa que fazia conjunto com a cama, a penteadeira, e dois criados mudos, ambos possuíam abajures dourados e um deles um relógio de ponteiro. Ao lado do guarda roupa havia ainda uma porta, a que provavelmente daria o banheiro._

_T – Por favor, fiquem a vontade, sentem-se. Então a quem procuram? – Sentou-se a orla da cama cruzando as pernas._

_Ki – Estamos procurando..._

_T – Não perguntei a você sua sonsa, e sim a ele. – apontou para Sesshoumaru._

_Ki – "Ora mas que..." Se eu fosse você mediria o que fala._

_T – Não querida você é que deve medir o que fala._

_Kikyou iria revidar novamente, mas é impedida com um toque por Sesshoumaru._

_Se – Não temos tempo para brigas e provocações, acredito que a senhorita também deve ter muitos assuntos por ainda resolver._

_T – Sim sou uma pessoa ocupada, mas posso abrir uma exceção para você, se quiser 'conversar' a sós e mais a vontade._

_Ja – "Uau ela é rápida no gatilho."_

_Ki – "Mas o que, ela está dando em cima dele, que grande (censurado)..." – semi cerrou os orbes._

_Se – Você sabe sobre o paradeiro de Naraku? – olhar indiferente._

_T – Ah Naraku aquele maldito, se souber o paradeiro dele me avise, pois eu não faço a menor idéia e aquele desgraçado me fez passar por poucas e boas._

_Se – Quer dizer que não sabe onde ele está?_

_T – Se eu soube-se já seria um homem morto, graças aquele desgraçado passei um ano presa._

_Se – E por quê?_

_Ela passou a mão nos cabelos penteando-os e jogando-os mais uma vez para trás._

_T – Drogas, trafico de drogas dá para acreditar aquele maldito deixou no meu quarto uma bolsa cheia delas._

_Os três se entreolharam._

_T – Vocês sabiam que ele mexia com drogas não sabiam?_

_Se – Sim, infelizmente. Conhece mais algum contato de Naraku, alguém que seja... próximo dele, e que provavelmente saberia onde se encontra._

_T – Espere... não sei... deixe-me, alguém que saiba seu paradeiro... e ...próximo, a sim claro, existe alguém._

_Se – E quem seria? Qual o nome?_

_T – É sem dúvida a mais próxima que conheço, tentei força-la a dizer onde ele estava mas a desgraçada se fez de desentendida e não pude tirar nada dela, talvez você consiga._

_Se – Sim, mas quem é ela?_

_T – É sua prima, ela mora aqui na cidade, ainda tenho o endereço pelo o que soube ela ajudou bastante ele nos esquemas dele, inclusive com uma garota, parece que ela era difícil de conseguir, o namorado e o irmão dele era meio que super-protetores, então ela afastava o irmão e ele o namorado e parece pelo que ouvi falar que as coisas deram certo, seu nome é Kagura._

_Kikyou olhou para Sesshoumaru, que manteve o rosto sem expressão e segurou-lhe a mão._

_Se – Obrigado pelas informações não tomaremos mais o seu tempo._

_A jovem se levanta e abre a porta para os visitantes saírem._

_T – Não há de que, se souberem do paradeiro dele sabem onde me achar, e quanto a você pode voltar a hora que quiser para conversarmos mais a tranquilamente, tomar uns drinks._

_Se – Obrigado.._

_Ela sorriu e espiou pela porta os três se encaminharem até as escadas._

_Ki – Não gostei nem um pouco dela._

_Ja – Achei ela tão simpática e bonita, se bem que não gostei nada dela dando em cima do Sesshy lindo._

_Ki e Se - # gota #._

_Se – Vamos embora logo daqui._

Ja – Para onde estamos indo?

Se – Não é obvio.

Ja – O que é obvio?

Se - # gota, com esboço de cara com desespero #.

Ki – Estamos indo para a casa de Kagura, ela nos deve muitas explicações.

Ki e Se – "Como, por exemplo, o fato de ter me usado."

xxxxx

Não havia jeito o guarda roupa não passava pela porta de acesso ao banheiro, e sem ele não seria suficientemente alto para alcançar.

Ouviu a porta do quarto ser destrancada e se desesperou, ele já voltava.

K – "Por Buda e agora?" "O que eu devo fazer?"

E quando a porta estava preste a ser aberta, ela ouve o som do toque de um celular, era música bem popular. Com isso a porta é retrancada e escuta passos se afastando, não fora por enquanto. Olhou para a saída no banheiro, não haveria jeito, era muito alta. Só lhe restava uma única alternativa. Olhou para o teto. Precisava desemperrar aquela clarabóia a todo o custo.

xxxxx

O tocar o celular o fez parar, olhou para o visor e sorriu.

N – E então tudo saindo como o combinado?

**Voz – Sim, aconteceu exatamente o que você havia previsto.**

N – Excelente todos terão o que merecem.

**Voz – E quanto ao que prometeu não se esqueceu de nosso acordo certo?**

N – Como poderia esquecer, minha querida.

**Voz – Ela está vindo?**

N – Não se preocupe com ela, chegará a você intacta sem sequer um arranhão.

**Voz – Assim espero Naraku.**

N – E a cara deles, adoraria ter visto a cara, conte-me Tsubaki

**T – A garota ficou exatamente como você disse, via-se claramente em seus olhos a surpresa, alias ela nem me reconheceu.**

N – E você queria o que sempre a encontrava dopada.

# risadas #

**T – É acho que tem razão, o tal de Sesshoumaru não fez expressão alguma, deve ter se segurado muito, afinal namorou sua priminha, ele não é de se jogar fora.**

N – O que importa agora é que a mascara de Kagura caiu, aquela desgraçada tentou me colocar na prisão, não a perdôo.

**T – Certo, mas o meu mais importante é a jóia rosada redonda, quero recebe-la logo e em mãos.**

N – Garanto que em menos tempo que pensa estará com ela, agora tenho que desligar, tchau.

**T – Tchau.**

Ele desligou o celular e guardou-o no bolso, pegou novamente o molho de chaves e tornou a colocar na fechadura.

N – "Hora de acordar a bela adormecida."

xxxx

Inu-Yasha andava de um lado para o outro, não achara nada, a não o cheiro característico de Naraku que seguia até a rua e de lá desaparecia, juntamente com o de Kagome. Mas havia mais um cheiro conhecido no local era o de Kagura.

M – O que foi Inu-Yasha sente algo diferente com o seu nariz?

I – Miroku o que você quis dizer afinal com isso, ta me chamando de cara de cachorro igual aquele lobo fedorento.

S – Não é hora de brigas, diga o que foi que você encontrou de novidade?

Ele virou a cara emburrado.

I – Feh, o cheiro da Kagome e do odioso Naraku termina aqui, mas...

S – Mas o que?

I – Sinto também o cheiro da Kagura.

M – Tem certeza.

I – É fraco mais tenho absoluta certeza.

S – Será que ela está envolvida nisso?

Os três se entreolharam pensativos.

M – Lembram-se do que o Jakotsu disse?

I – E eu presto atenção no que aquele... aquela... ah sei lá diz.

S – Não Inu-Yasha o Miroku tem razão.

I – Ele tem?

S – Sim o primo da Kagome falou para Kikyou que havia visto o carro de Kagura ontem a noite para bem aqui.

M – Então isso só pode significar...

I – Só pode significar que ela tem alguma coisa haver com essa história, precisamos encontrá-la e rápido.

S – Certo vamos para a casa dela.

I – "Kagome não se preocupe não deixarei que lhe aconteça nenhum mal".

xxxxx

(Interrupção sem nexo e totalmente sem necessidade minha, mas que senti vontade de fazer sei lá eu porque – já disse que tenho problema né -, então que num quiser ler sinta-se a vontade)

Eu – Olha só mas que parte mais copiada do anime.

I – Feh também assiste tanto que já deve ter decorado as falas de todos os personagens.

Eu – Credo Inu, não seja tão grosso comigo.

I – Bah falo do jeito que eu quiser.

Eu – Grosso.

I – Feh.

Eu – Por isso que eu prefiro conversar com o Sesshy, né Sesshy?

Se - ...

Eu – Ele é meio tímido, fala para ele Sesshy.

Se - ... ... – olhar indiferente.

I – Seus monólogos devem ser ótimos.

Eu – # ¬¬ # Inu-Yasha.

I – Que foi humana inútil.

Eu – Vai ver se eu to lá na esquina.

I – Nani? Es... o que, o que é isso.

Eu - # gota # Deixa pra lá vamos voltar a fic.

xxxxx

Bateu mais duas vezes na porta estava ficando sem paciência.

Ka – Tsubaki abra logo a droga dessa porta.

A porta se abriu, a já não trajava só roupas intimas, vestia-se, com uma saia preta até a metade da coxa, uma blusa lilás cheia de pregas, e uma bota preta.

T – Kagura há quanto tempo não a vejo.

Ka – Pare com esse showzinho, e diga logo Kikyou e Sesshoumaru estiveram aqui?

Tsubaki passou mão nos longos cabelos soltos.

T – Não sei não me lembro.

Ka – Pois acho bom começar a lembrar das coisas, vamos diga?

T – Uuuhhh isso seria uma ameaça, youkai dos ventos, não me subestime não sou fraca como aparento ser.

Ka – Quem não deve subestimar é você.

Nisso Kagura retira de suas vestes um leque, deixando-o semi-aberto.

T – Que medo, será que a que se diz mestra dos ventos voltou para o lado dos ..., como se fala mesmo, caras maus.

Ka – Jamais em sua vida me compare a você, dança das laminas do vento.

O vento em forma de lâminas cortantes saiu com um simples abanar de leque, destruindo parte da decoração do quarto e ferindo Tsubaki superficialmente.

T – Desgraçada. – caiu ao chão com a perna ferida.

Ka – Fale.

Ambas foram interrompidas por um jovem youkai tigre que segurava uma caixa.

Yt – Com licença isto é para a senhorita Tsubaki.

Ele caminhou até as duas entregando a caixa para o destinatário.

Yt – Naraku mandou-lhe afetuosas saudações aqui está o que tanto queria, e que agora em diante está dispensada de seus serviços.

T – Obrigada, diga a ele que fiquei muito agradecida "idiota com isso nunca mais precisarei de você e sim você que virá a mim."

Kagura observava tudo, esperou o youkai tigre sair e voltou-se para a mulher a sua frente.

Ka – Fez serviços para o Naraku, não pode negar, eles estiveram aqui.

T – Quer saber, sim estiveram, satisfeita, e souberam de tudo até aquela pequena parte de seu obscuro passado.

Ka – O que? O que foi que você disse.

T – Não se preocupe nada de mais, provavelmente irá perder uma amiga... oh correção já perdeu uma amiga.

Ka – Sua...

T – É uma pena perder um cara com o Sesshoumaru, aquele não era de se jogar fora.

Ka – Bruxa...

T – Mas porque a irritação eu só contei a eles a verdade, algo que você esconde a certo tempo embaixo desse costume de freira.

Ka – Ora sua e o que você esconde nesta caixa, deixe-me ver o que lucro com o sofrimento dos outros.

Ela se abaixou tentando tomar o objeto quadrado da mão da outra.

T – Solta, isso é meu.

Nisso a caixa escapa das mãos das duas parando não chão e revelando seu conteúdo.

Ka – Não pode ser... mas isso é.

T – Miasma, o desgraçado me enganou.

xxxxx

Ki – O que vocês fazem por aqui?

O grupo se encarou.

I – O que vocês fazem aqui?

Se – Não seja impertinente Inu-Yasha.

I – O que ora seu..., fique sabendo que seguimos até em busca de respostas.

Já – Da-lhe Inu-Yasha.

Todos - # gota #

Ki – Como?

S - Temos suspeitas de que Kagura esteja envolvida no seqüestro de Kagome.

M – Sim, segundo Inu-Yasha o cheiro de Kagome e Naraku terminam exatamente no ponto em que pode-se sentir o de Kagura, mas este também desaparece.

Ki – Sim ela está envolvida.

Fez-se um silencio, estavam na frente da casa de Kagura. Sesshoumaru, Kikyou e Jakotsu que haviam chegado primeiro, foram recebidos por Kanna que lhes informara que a irmã não se encontrava em casa. Já estavam saindo quando chegaram Inu-Yasha, Miroku e Sango.

M – Como tem tanta certeza senhorita Kikyou?

Ki – Fizemos uma pequena visita a uma das conhecidas de Naraku.

I – E sabia que ela não era flor que se cheira.

S – Mas como ela estaria ligada a aquele monstro.

Se – São primos.

S, I e M – O que?

Ki – É exatamente isso que ouviram, são primos, e ela já o ajudou em diversas tramas.

Se – Como, por exemplo, afastando eu e você, Inu-Yasha, de Kikyou entregando-a nas mãos de Naraku.

Ki – Conseguindo além de me usar a jóia que fora dada pelo meu pai à Kagome, que irônico eu a roubei para ele.

I – Lamentar não irá nos ajudar de nada.

S – Inu-Yasha tem razão, temos que pensar o que faremos.

O grupo se entreolhou, era certo precisavam agir, mas o que fazer?

M – Mas por onde iremos começar.

S – Não temos a menor idéia a onde Naraku poderia ter levado Kagome.

Se – Vamos esperar. – encostou-se a lateral do carro.

I – Esperar, como esperar, está louco, sabe-se o que aquele maldito inescrupuloso está fazendo.

Ki – Ele tem razão Inu-Yasha.

I – Até você Kikyou, não está preocupada com o que possa acontecer com a sua irmã.

Esta abaixou o rosto e fechou os punhos.

Ki – É claro que estou como você mesmo disse ela é minha irmã e não quero que nada aconteça a ela.

Se – Céus aprenda a pensar uma vez na vida.

I – O que disse?

Se – E ainda é surdo.

M – Inu-Yasha eles tem razão, nós não sabemos onde a senhorita Kagome está, mas existe uma pessoa além de Naraku que pode saber.

I – Kagura.

Já – Então vamos ter que esperar ela chegar?

Ki – Sim.

Já – Espero que não demore essa falta de ação está me deixando com tédio.

Todos menos Já - # ¬¬ #.

xxxxx

Ela usava todas as suas forças para empurrar abrir seu passaporte para a liberdade. Escutou a chave ser colocada novamente na fechadura e destranca-la, tentou usar mais força, mas se assustou com a voz que repercutiu pelo cômodo, fazendo se desequilibrar-se e cair de cima do guarda roupa na cama.

N – Ora, ora não é que a minha pequena convidada estava pensando em abandonar a festa, sem nem ao menos se divertir um pouco.

K – Sei baka, por que me prendeu aqui. – sentando-se na cama ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se manter afastada dele.

N – Tic tic tic, e isso lá são maneiras de tratar o seu anfitrião. Por um acaso sua mãe não lhe deu educação.

Ele deu mais um passo para o interior do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si, tornando a trancá-la.

N – Mas o que foi que aconteceu, estávamos nos entendendo tão bem, achei que você fosse mais doce e amável que sua irmã.

K – Minha irmã me contou tudo.

N – Sério contou.

K – O que quer com tudo isso?

N – Quero vingança, sua irmã atrapalhou em muito os meus negócios a cinco anos atrás, tive de desaparecer quase fui preso, e mais uma coisa.

Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça, ele riu.

N – Está vendo isso?

Sua mão se abriu e dela pendeu uma corrente, que continha um pingente redondo e rosado.

K – Hei, isso é meu.

N – Linda não, essa jóia foi feita há muitos anos atrás, na era feudal.

K – Me devolva foi meu pai que me deu.

N – Como estava dizem, foi trabalhada na era feudal, mas sabe não isso que a torna especial e sim o seu material, é um minério muito difícil de encontrar, existia apenas uma jazida em todo mundo, e sabe onde ela ficava?

K – Em nosso país!

N – Não é que além de bonita ela pensa.

K – Meu pai já contou a história dessa pedra, foi no dia que ele me deu.

N – Sim eu sei, eu vi.

Os olhos da jovem se arregalaram.

K – Como assim?

N – Oh que falha a minha acho que esqueci de mencionar que possuo um hobbie, colecionar objetos antigos e de certo valor econômico e histórico.

K – Você é um ladrão isso sim.

N – Assim você me ofende.

K - Porque tinha que roubar justo a minha?

N - Agora me deixe contar à parte que seu pai não lhe contou, pela perfeição de sua estrutura cristalina, a maneira que seus átomos estavam dispostos e devido a seu misterioso brilho que só é visto ao ser banhada a luz solar, que os nativos diziam ser o brilho das almas, foi dado o nome de Jóia de Quatro Almas. ... dentre as várias que foram feitas, apenas está permaneceu intacta já que escondida por vários anos, até que a descobri com o seu pai.

Fez uma breve pausa, erguendo um pouco maus a mão a qual pendia o pingente que brilhava.

N – Tentei amavelmente negociar com ele para que de desse a jóia, mas seu querido pai tinha que se negar, tolo podia ter evitado tanta dor e sofrimento.

K – Vo..você... ... você matou meu pai.

N – Tecnicamente não, mas isso não vem ao caso no momento, eu iria atrás de você já que estava com a pedra, mas apareceu sua irmãzinha então o resto não preciso perder tempo falando.

K – Mas porque tudo isso agora, já não tem a jóia porque me seqüestrou o que quer com isso.

Um terrível sorriso apareceu no rosto de Naraku.

N – Você não faz idéia do que possa ser?

K – Não.

N – Preciso da corrente, a original.

K – E para que a pedra já não vale milhões, até trilhões.

N – Minha cara, você ainda não entendeu, não preciso de dinheiro, que fazer a lenda tornar-se realidade.

xxxxx

Bankotsu desligou fortemente o celular.

B – Naraku se pensa que vai se sair bem e me tirar da jogada está muito enganado.

Voltou a discar alguns números.

B – Poderia falar com Renkotsu.

**Voz – Quem gostaria?**

B – Bankotsu.

**Voz – Aguarde só um momento, vou chamá-lo.**

B – Tudo bem. "Naraku não é só você que possui contatos".

xxxxx

Mudou de posição novamente, odiava esperar, mas a cima de tudo odiava se sentir impotente diante de uma dificuldade.

I – Eu não agüento mais esperar, preciso fazer alguma coisa.

Ele levanta-se para ir fazer sua busca, mas é interrompido por Miroku que o segurava pela blusa.

M – Pode ir parando aí, aonde pensa que vai?

I – Feh, não é obvio vou procurar pela Kagome.

Se – Mesmo, e como pretende encontra-la.

I – Simples vou procurar pelo cheiro.

Se – Que fabulosa idéia, só me responda uma única coisa por onde pretende começar.

I – Ora no local onde foi raptada.

M – Inu-Yasha eu não to querendo ser chato não, mas você mesmo não disse que o rastro terminava na frente da casa dela?

I - # ¬¬ #.

Já – Olhem é o carro da Kagura, ela está voltando.

Se – Querendo ou não ela irá falar.

I – Não eu cuido dela, nem pense em se intrometer Sesshoumaru.

Ki – Errado eu falarei com ela, fui a maior prejudicada nisso tudo.

Kagura estacionou o carro em frente de sua casa, e ao ver o grupo que a aguardava, sentiu seu sangue gelar. Imaginava que algum dia poderia acontecer, mas não daquela forma.

Ka – Kikyou eu posso explicar.

Ki – É mesmo pode porque não começa da parte em que se fez de minha amiga, me afastou do Ssshoumaru em seguida ficou colocando minhoca na minha cabeça, e me apunhalou fazendo eu me aproximar do Naraku.

Ka – Os tempos eram outros, eu mudei, realmente mudei depois que conheci você e o Sesshoumaru.

Se – Nunca mais pronuncie meu nome, e pensar que naquela época eu cheguei a gostar de você.

Ka – Não vou negar que já fiz coisas horríveis, coisas que não posso apagar ou mudar, tentei denunciar-lo para a polícia, ele ameaçou matar Kanna.

Se – Oh é mesmo por isso entrou em mais uma dele e o ajudou a seqüestrar a Kagome.

Ka – Não eu juro, por Buda eu não tive nada a haver com isso.

M – Então responda o que seu carro fazia ontem de madrugada na frente da casa de Kagome?

Ka – Naraku ligou pedindo o carro emprestado.

I - Ham e depois jura que não tem nada a haver, conta outra.

Ela já estava ficando desesperada, eles não acreditavam o que podia fazer para provar que não mentia.

Ka – E perguntei para que ele queria o carro mas ele não me respondeu, como eu poderia imaginar que faria uma coisa dessas.

S – Se ela é inocente ou culpada no caso no momento não interessa, precisamos saber onde Kagome esta.

M – Sango tem razão, podemos resolver isto mais tarde o importante é encontrar a senhorita Kagome o quanto antes.

Ja – É isso mesmo, meu monge atraente tem toda a razão.

M - # ¬¬ # "Que... 'meu monge atraente' Que cara nojento".

Todos os outros - # gota #.

I – Vamos Kagura responda onde Naraku levou Kagome?

Ka – Eu não sei, não faço a mínima idéia.

Ki – Diga Kagura, Tsubaki sabe de muitas mais coisas sobre você e que pode muito bem nos contar já que tem ódio de seu primo.

Ka – Aquela uma, não vão me dizer que acreditaram naquela víbora.

Ja – Ela disse que esteve na cadeia por culpa dele.

Ka – Não me faça o mais próximo que ela esteve de uma prisão deve ter sido quando ela passou na frente, ela nunca foi presa. Mas acho que de qualquer forma ela não perturbará mais.

Se – O que quer dizer com isso?

Ka – Ela morre, está morta.

Ki – Você...

Ka – Eu não fiz nada, quem fez foi Naraku, mandou para ela uma espécie de caixa que por sinal era uma armadilha, havia miasma nela, por pouco não sobrevivi.

M – Como era essa caixa?

Ka – Pequena, do tipo de guardar jóias.

S – Que coisa mais estranha.

I – Não vejo nada de esquisito nisso, ele quis dar a entender que ela receberia uma jóia.

M – Ela pareceu feliz ao receber o objeto?

Ka – Sim muito.

_Yt – Naraku mandou-lhe afetuosas saudações aqui está o que tanto queria, e que agora em diante está dispensada de seus serviços._

_T – Obrigada, diga a ele que fiquei muito agradecida._

S – O que tanto queria isto era um pagamento.

Ki – Pagamento por nos ter enganado e sabe-se lá mais o que.

M - A senhorita faz idéia o que poderia ser?

Ka – Tenho uma vaga idéia do que seria, mas seria impossível Naraku ter ela.

Se – E o que seria?

Ka – A Jóia de Quatro Almas.

Ki – Bem na verdade ele a tem.

Ka – O que?

Ki – Ele me fez roubar de Kagome e dar para ele.

Ka – Droga, se ele seguir conforme a lenda.

……Oh... am I making myself clear?

I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
That's all that you'll let me be!

I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
Your rule of thumb  
Makes me worry some  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to  
Is making me numb  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
What I've become, is so burdensome  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison

Oh... I've had it up to!  
Oh... I've had it up to!  
Oh... I've had it up to here.

(Just A Girl - No Doubt)

* * *

Mais um capítulo terminado, e mais uma vez fiquei devendo para vocês cenas do próximo capítulo. Bem é que ainda estou trabalhando nele. 

Escrevi pacas nesse nem credito.

Não esperem, não joguem esses tomates podres em mim (se escondendo atrás da tela do micro).

Bom, sei que deu para perceber que a Kagome não consegui, ainda escapar do cativeiro, mas o Naraku tinha que contar essa historinha que alías ainda não acabou muhuhahaha # aham # (voltando ao normal).

O segredo de Kagura foi desvelado, tipo o passado de bad girl dela, para quem ela não queria que soubesse.

E também como devem ter percebido o Inu não faz mínima idéia aonde a Kagome se encontra, mas fiquem sossegados logo ele descobrirá.

O Bankotsu foi realmente colocado de lado pelo Naraku, mas ele não irá deixar por menos, nosso vilão que o aguarde.

N – Até parece, eu Naraku com medo de um morto vivo.

Eu – E que morto vivo heim.

N – Depois dizem que eu tenho mau gosto.

B – Ha ha ha muito engraçado, deveria se tornar um comediante Naraku.

N – Quer ficar sem fragmentos? Você sabe o que irá acontecer se eu retirar.

Eu – Ah Naraku para de irritar o Bank.

Todos – Bank.

B - ... – (sem palavras, paralizado)

Ja – Nossa chefinho que intimidade que ela tem com o senhor.

M – Ei que história é essa, uma senhorita como você ficar com um vilão. Sem contar que a senhorita ainda não me respondeu uma pergunta.

Eu – Err... qual?

Sh (cochichando para a Kagome) – Não acredito que ela perguntou isso.

M – A senhorita aceitaria ter um filho meu.

S - # ¬¬ #

Os outros não envolvidos - # gota #

Eu – Err... poderiam me dar licença... eu tenho...eu tenho que responder uns reviews, Sango essa é sua deixa.

M – "O que ela quis dizer com isso" ahhh Sango não afasta isso de mim.(um monge sendo perseguido por uma exterminadora irritada que lhe dá bumerangadas na cabeça.)

Respostas:

**Vivica Higurashi:** Ohayo para você também, foi maus mesmo pela demora da atualização. Quanto ao Sesshy e a Rin sinto muito mais nessa fic ela ainda é criança, eu não ia fazer ele pedófilo, estou trabalhando mais com esse casal numa outra fic, que no momento está em estado de espera. Sei que ainda não teve nenhuma declaração, mas ainda vai ter. Não se preocupe estou trabalhando para construir um resgate ao gosto dos leitores e é claro a altura de nosso herói.

I – Bom mesmo.

Eu – Ta ta Inu-Yasha dá para dá licença.

(Ele sai xingando)

Ai ai esse hanyou, mas como eu estava dizendo, bem a dívida parte já foi dita, ele quer vingança por quase acabar com os planos dele a outra parte, bem essa só no próximo capítulo. O segredo de Kagura foi desvelado (sei que não é grandes coisa). Fico feliz por estar gostando. Brigadão por escrever, prometo que nas minhas próximas fics trabalharei, mas com a Rin e o Sesshy. Se tiver crítica ou sugestão para dar, sou toda ouvidos. Até, espero que gostou desse novo capítulo.Kisses.

**NathBelle :** Olá ta aí mais um capítulo, que bom que ta adorando, espero que tenha gostado deste também. Qualquer crítica ou sugestão estamos aqui para isso, kisses.

**Lly-chan:** Oi, nossa tudo isso mesmo (eheheheheheheeh, viva eu). Valeu pela dica, aqui nesse capítulo eu procurei me controlar e não me intrometer, mas é tão difícil dá uma coceirinha (hehe), pronto se já deve ta achando que eu tenho problema, pois bem não ache tenha certeza. Que bom que a história ta empolgante, coloquei mais uma coisas novas nessa.

Se – Algumas, fala sério, to falando um monte nesse capítulo, Lly-chan, você não acha que devo pedir um aumento.

T – Finalmente ela me colocou nessa fic, só não gostei que morri na terceira aparição.

Eu – Alou dá pra vocês para de irritar euzinha aqui (apontando para mim mesma), não tão vendo que eu to falando com uma leitora, o que ela vai ficar pensando das minhas fics desse jeito?

I – Que são uma bagunça, e uma bosta.

Se – Pior que concordo com ele.

Eu - # ¬¬ # Como eu estava falando...coloquei umas coisas novas, se ficou confuso alguma coisa ou informação é só falar, críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, é assim que fazemos as coisas ficarem melhores.

Qual será a lenda?

Kagome tem alguma coisa a haver com ela?

Kagura saberá o paradeiro de Naraku?

Bankotsu descobrirá o paradeiro de Naraku?

E Inu-Yasha e sua turma conseguirão salvar Kagome?

Essa autora irá responder todas a essas perguntas? E ainda conseguirá escrever um final descente para essa cambada?

Alías será que ela terá tempo de escrever o próximo capítulo?

Respostas para essas e muitas outras perguntas só no próximo capítulo de... é... errr ... qual é o nome da fic mesmo produção (cochichos) ... ... ... ... ah sim claro no próximo capítulo de Segredos..

Kisses.


End file.
